White Horse
by contentment is beautiful
Summary: Elle and Claire are introduced through interlaced fates. When both of their jobs are to bring the other down for the sake of their father's, what happens when a simple task turns into the hardest struggle of their lives? Femmeslash. don't like, dont read.
1. 1

_It's a straight shot. Focus. Let the chills build up from the bottom up and…_

_Shit!_

_Ah, crap. Dad's gonna kill me if I keep performing like this! Ok, try again, girl. It's alright. Just breathe. Oxygen's important. For…breathing. Oh what the hell am I thinking? Just shoot the damn bottle, Elle!_

She held her arm out slow and steady with her palm in the shape of a make shift 'hand gun'. Piercing her eyes on her target and sucking on her teeth with her chin tucked in she set aim and closed her eyes. She felt the shock tug her back for a moment causing pin straight blonde hair to ricochet slightly making her bangs flirt with her eyelashes. A slow smile crawled over her face as her electric blue eyes slowly opened fearing for the worst, but seeing the best.

_Yes…woo!_

She thrust a tired arm into the air for a lame power punch and hunched over, resting her hands on her knees and inhaling deeply. Finally she'd given that dumb bottle what it had deserved. She was beginning to become too frustrated for her health.

"Yeah, Mr. Root beer! You just let all your little bottle friends know what's up!" Elle gloated triumphantly. She giggled to herself as she wiped her forehead for sweat with the back of her arm. She hummed a song she was pretty sure she was making up as she went along as she gathered her things from the corner of the cement 600x350 ft room. As her heels clopped along the floor she hummed a little louder—the echo in that room was enough to mock her heart. Like the empty grayness somehow knew that it resembled her emotions 99% of the time, just waiting for someone to come in and paint her world, fill it up with everything void of alone. She frowned at the thought. I mean, sure, she has her playthings on the upper level that hung on her every shock, but did they really _love_ her? Because deep down she knew she didn't really love them; that just because she wanted something to be didn't mean it was, especially now that she had really been thinking hard about that topic. Something was even more different about her, but she just couldn't completely place her finger on it yet…

She shook her head with the thought and laughed it off. Maybe a quick chat with some of her boys on level 5 would make her feel better. Throwing her hair over her shoulder and taking a deep breath in, she placed a determined hand on the ice cold latch opening the door and not-so-confidently strutting out.

*

As Elle stood in the window of one of the cells at a new man she crossed her arms wondering why he was so different. Most of the men thrown in here were criminals—people who would throw a fit if you touched them and puff out their chest when a hot woman walked by. But this one…he was Mexican American, huddled in the corner with his back turned towards Elle, shaking a bit and muttering to himself and, she was pretty sure, crying. Weakness. She _despised_ weakness. Uncrossing her arms for a second as a scowl crossed her face she leaned forward to rap her knuckles on the thick glass.

"Excuse me!" The man jumped and turned slightly, frightened. Elle's eyebrows shot up in recognition. "You! Yeah, hey! Hey, wait! Dude!" The man turned back around as the muttering got louder and now Elle could tell he was saying a prayer. Ok, she's had her share of praying felons, but this guy was different. He seemed like he actually meant what he was saying. She huffed again and pounded hard on the glass in short, forceful punches. "YOU! LITTLE! MAN! TURN! A! ROUND! AND! TALK! TO! ME!" She left the last one with her palm flat against the glass, leaning all of her weight onto it and panting in frustration. The man rolled his eyes nervously and turned his body full swing.

"What, lady?" He whispered franticly, revealing his tear stained self. Her anger then dissipated and turned into curiosity.

"We-Well…" she stammered. She didn't really know what she wanted now that she thought about it.

"Well I mean…what's…what's wrong?" He stared at her too honestly for Elle's liking. She crossed her arms tighter around her body and shuffled uncomfortably from side to side, avoiding eye contact entirely. "Or whatever you don't have to tell me it's fine. It's probably really stupid anyways…" She mumbled as she ran an embarrassed hand through her thin platinum hair, turning to leave. She only made it a few shuffled steps before hearing him call her back.

"W-wait!" She stopped and huffed, rolling her eyes. Don't people know the shrinks on level 2 have been diagnosing her as psychopathic for years? Patience and nurture aren't really her 'thing's. She turned on a dime slowly eyeing him through the thin blonde sheet of her bangs. "Yes?" she drawled out through tight teeth. He turned to face her completely, still with his knees to his chest in the bright orange jumper, his hand suspended in midair from when he had held it out calling for her to turn back around.

"I know you're scared right now. And lonely. And I am too! I-I think we can help each other. What I mean is, I'm pretty positive we can." With that Elle froze with her mouth slightly agape, intrigue written all over her deadly beautiful features. Sparks seemed to light behind her eyes. The man smiled slightly at the scene. Elle had always had that happen to her—whenever she became excited or nervous her eyes would storm. She had heard it was a beauty to watch. That's one of the reason she wasn't sent on missions; her eyes gave her away.

"Are you," she pointed to the man stepping back to her original place, "trying to tell me," she pointed to herself while grabbing a stool under a near by escape alarm, "that I'm lonely?" She ended, sitting unlady-like on the stool: her legs apart, elbows resting on them, head jutted forward and tilted slightly as she chewed on the inside of her cheek in wonder. The nerve of this guy!

He sighed and scooted to the other side of his bed in the center of his room so they could face each other. He lowered his legs and simply sat criss-cross, nodding at her timidly. She gave a short cackle.

"Look here, my new little toy, nobody tells me how I feel! If anything I should be shocking your ass right now!" He shook his head and looked down in fear.

"No, no! That's not what I'm saying. I'm not trying to be rude, ma'am, I promise! I just…I know how to help people. I know how to help you." Elle's heart clenched in her chest. What if this guy was for real? He seemed honest. What if he really held the secret to her emptiness? She stared blankly at his face making sure that he couldn't read her for a second—just like daddy taught her. The man was getting unnerved by her staring so he took it as his cue to continue rambling.

"I can help you, ma'am. All I'm asking for is your help in return."

"Would you just stop calling me 'ma'am'!?" Elle scoffed as she held up her hands for him to halt. He immediately shut up and waited for her response. She stared at the white linoleum floor in thought. White. The colour of pain, the colour of purity.

Elle was never one for facing fears.

She stood with a big sigh raising the stool up and placing it back in its place. "Well, '_sir_'," she said sarcastically, "it's been nice getting to know that you'll do just about anything to get out of this place, but,"

"No! No, you've got me wrong ma'a…miss!" he corrected. Elle narrowly watched him. He had stood now, a defensive hand to his chest over his heart and the other out stretched to her as if preaching. Was this guy for real? She paused a moment longer then straightened herself out, smoothing her clothes out with her palms and looking everywhere but in the man's eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" she muttered disbelievingly. She sighed sharply as she closed her eyes and shook her head, opening them again with sharp eyes on the man's hopeful brown ones.

"Elle." She stated simply. She made to turn around before being interrupted again. "Wait!" She stopped and turned around with one eyebrow cocked impatiently. He smiled a very small smile afraid she would snap at him. "I'm Josh. It's nice to meet you Elle." She just nodded and turned away. "Right." She responded in an awkward whisper as she sauntered down the hallway confused and a little more than anxious.

***

_His tongue is weird. Is this supposed to feel good? Because it's not feeling so good. Let's see, umm…on a comfortable make out spot? Check. Mood music? Check. Attraction?...ugh, not check. What the hell, why aren't I into this? He obviously is. Oh, oh God._

Claire immediately sat up coughing and sputtering. West rubbed his eyes as he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to remove the lust from them so he could focus on her sudden black lung.

"Claire? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked sweetly, rubbing his hand on her back and lightly tapping it sometimes to help her get it all out. Refusing to meet his eyes, she tried her best to force a smile. "Yeah! Everything's, ahem, everything's fine. I just think I'm coming down with something…" _Right, that's it! You're sick! From the 'West's tongue is too intrusive and likes to wrestle girl's tonsils' virus. Sounds like a winner._

"Aww, Claire…" He kissed her cheek a few times tenderly, but all she could do was watch from her make up mirror in front of her. _This isn't right._

"Hey!" She jumped from the bed and clapped her hands together in true subconscious cheerleader form. "I just remember I have this killer English test tomorrow over umm…over umm the uh…" _Damn, what was that book called again?_ West rose his eyebrows. "The Scarlet Letter?" Claire's face brightened. "That's right! The Scarlet Letter! Ha, see, I couldn't even remember the book title. Now, how bad do I have to study, huh?" West sensed a bit of discomfort in Claire and shrugged disappointedly. Clearly he felt he had stepped over a boundary. He made to stand as Claire's eyes grew annoyed and fearful. _Please don't be too nice, please don't be too clingy_. West sighed and looked her in the eyes, taking her hands and raising them to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "I'm sorry if this has made you uncomfortable, Claire. Was it too soon? Was I out of line? Just tell me, it won't happen again, I promise." _Too nice. Too clingy._ She squeezed his hands and pursed her lips together thinking of something not-so-crushing to say.

"You know, West? You're a sweet, sweet guy, but…" _Well great, genius, what now?!_ West felt it coming on and waited for it anxiously. His face fell with those words and Claire knew she had to think of something quick. "But…but it's just that, it's just that you're a flyer and my biological Dad is a flyer so it's…it's kind of weird having two flying men in my life, you know? Never knowing where they're going to…umm, fly to next?..." Claire mentally slapped herself upside the head. That was the worst break up in the history of stupid break ups. West inhaled and looked past her trying to hold on to any shred of dignity he could find in this conversation. "Claire, if you're not into me, just tell me." Claire watched him hesitatingly and froze, her arms were shaking from being held in his hands for too long. He locked eyes with her waiting for her to speak. She winced as she echoed him, "I'm not into you…" she trailed off in a whisper. Sure, she really was scared of how _not_ into him she was and his disastrous make out methods, but it hurt her so much to see someone else in pain—especially when it was because of her. He nodded solemnly as he slowly released her hands. She let them fall daintily between the two of them as he again refused to meet her eyes. Stiffly he nodded and looked down, kicking his shoe aimlessly at the carpet thinking of something to say or do. Finally he came in to hug her and held her for a while as she teared up a bit. _Why_ didn't she feel anything?! He backed up slowly and kissed her forehead for a few seconds before sniffling a bit and wiping his face of all emotion.

"I guess I'll, uh, see you at school then." He said backing up while stuffing his hands in his pockets. Claire crossed her arms and nodded softly. "Guess so." He stared at her for a few more seconds and then turned, exiting out her bedroom. She stood there in the tense silence, hearing her mom call for him and then soft mutterings of sorrys until finally the front door closed. She exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she was holding and flumped onto her bed. Mr. Muggles came rushing into her room, jumped on her lap, and began licking her face clean of should-be-there tears.

"Why didn't I feel anything, Mr. Muggles? Hmm?" He just continued his attacked on her skin as she managed a small smile.

"Claire?" Mrs. Bennet stuck her head in and knocked, letting herself in when Claire looked back and smiled at her. She walked toward her daughter with a frown like any mother would after their little girl had a break up, with open arms and a knowing glance. "Come here, Claire bear." Claire leaned into her mother's embrace as they both sat with Mr. Muggles on their laps on her queen sized bed. As Sandra kissed her daughters head she brushed back her hair soothingly. "He didn't push you to do something you didn't want to, did he?" Claire sighed at the irony. West wouldn't even push play on her stereo system to the sexual mix her friend had made her once. _"For your first REAL make out!"_

"No, Mom. West would never do something like that." Sandra tilted her head to the side seeing the two of them in the mirror, trying to read her daughter's face. Claire's eyes were fixed to the floor, completely oblivious. "I…I don't know Mom it just wasn't _right_, you know? It was like my body was there, but my heart was somewhere else, WITH someone else, even. I…I can't explain it any better than that. It was like I was giving something away to someone that it didn't belong to." Sandra nodded and stroked Claire's back lovingly. "That a girl, sweetie. You follow that strong heart of yours. I don't care if you're invincible, that's something you've got to protect no matter how special you are." Claire smiled up at her mother, silently agreeing.

"Thanks, Mom."

How right she was.


	2. 2

**Haha oh you silly people, thinking that this was a oneshot (:**

**It most definitely is not! It's a story! And I know, I know, I don't have the best track record when it comes to keeping a story going. So as long as I don't give it a detailed outline my ADD should be manageable and we should be good. Ok?**

**Also, you guys are awesome for supporting me. I absolutely love getting reviews. They keep me going, as cliché as it sounds. It's a legit compliment, take it!**

**Alright so some basics about the story? Umm, there are none. I re-write this shit. Paire fics are incesty, Syelle is not my cup of tea, and anything else isn't really worth mentioning, hmm? Besides, main characters are always gay in my fics. Umm let's see…it's season 2 I guess, I will alter things at my will. People may come and go into and out of the story line differently then in the show. I'm really not 100% sure what I'm going to pull out of my sleeve here. **

**Come along for the ride?**

* * *

Elle took a swig of her root beer as she sat slouching on that same stool in front of that same man looking through the window of the same cell as she had the day before that, and the day before that. True, she had never really liked root beer perse, but ever since she had been zapping them with incredible aim to their death she had grown accustomed to the taste. It tasted a bit like victory.

"You know, Elle, we've been playing go fish for a few days now and we never make it any more exciting." She frowned as she began arranging the cards in her hand in numerical order. Colour coding was getting too simple.

"Aww, what are you saying, Josh? You don't like me going on and on about my missions and accomplishments?" He sighed in a way a friend would when their buttons were only slightly pushed.

"No, Elle, but have you noticed that that's _all_ we talk about? You?" She chuckled as she straightened the smaller decks in front of her; all matching and perfect. "That's because I'm the only one that's _important_. 5?" Josh slouched in his stainless steel chair with a pointed expression. "Fish." Elle looked up and pointed at him arguably, "Hey, man, no way! Play fair!" He shrugged his shoulders with an incredulous look on his face. "I am, Elle! FISH!" She muttered profanities of disbelief under her breath as he leaned back, locking his arms behind his head while only having two chair legs on the ground. Elle raised one eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Alright, fine. You want to make things interesting? Let's make things interesting." He stopped his rocking and lowered his eyes from the ceiling to meet hers making sure she wasn't bluffing as a means to distract him from the game so she could win, again.

"If you're going to suggest strip 'fish', I'm uninterested." Elle scoffed and slapped his glass window a few times mockingly. "Ha, ha. You're a real comic." He smiled wide sarcastically still not looking at her. _Wait…_"And what do you mean 'uninterested'?" He chuckled and finally lowered all four chair legs to the ground, sighing and mirroring Elle's slouched over appearance while looking over his cards.

"Not that you care, since all you care about is yourself," Elle nodded to herself with no modesty, "but I'm gay." Elle continued looking at him as if he hadn't revealed what she was looking for. "…that's it? Just because you're gay you're not going to check me out? I'm hot as hell, I'll have you know, and I've had _plenty_ of gay guys just like you tell me so! I even dated some! They even wanted to," she motioned for him to come closer to the glass, which he did with a hint of amusement as she whispered, "sleep with me!" She leaned back triumphantly in her chair with a smug look about her. Josh watched her and busted out laughing, falling over and clutching his sides. Her face fell to furrowed brows in confusion. She craned her neck out and loosened up her crossed limbs, tapping on the glass.

"Hey! Hey, what's so funny?" He slowed his fit to sputtered chuckles as he sat up from the floor with his arms splayed out behind him, supporting his fit frame. "Elle, do you even know what 'gay' is?" Elle blushed and avoided his eye contact. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear nervously and hesitated before answering. "Well, yeah I know what it is! It's…" Josh raised his eyebrows waiting for her to continue, "It's where a guy thinks he's too good for women!" He laughed a little bit as Elle, flushed, had to wait for him to stop. She crossed her arms impatiently, and rather embarrassed. "Elle, you don't have to pretend like you know everything. It's good to learn." She still remained with her legs crossed, arms crossed, features crossed. She was visibly upset that he had caught her in her ignorance. Elle hated being made a fool of.

Josh climbed back up on the chair and politely tapped on the glass. "Oh Elle…?" She slowly looked him in the eye. "Huh," she grunted. He smiled knowingly at her and took in a deep breath. "To be gay is where I'm a man, and I'm attracted to other men. Like the way straight guys find women attractive." Elle scrunched up her face in confusion. "Wha?" He watched her curiously. "You've…never been taught about people being gay?" She slowly shook her head from side to side. "Cinderella found Prince Charming, Belle found the Beast, Ariel found Eric…no prince ever fell for a prince. They went after the damsels in distress and lived happily ever after. That's how it's always been around here." She floated a lazy hand around symbolizing their atmosphere. Josh tilted his head, the both of them confused now.

"You mean, you've always been here? Born and raised in a place like this?" Elle nodded with, what, shame? She couldn't quite place a finger on it. Josh whistled in disbelief after a while of silence between the two.

"So that's why you can't figure it out…" Elle immediately jerked herself out of the fog that this new information brought on and snapped all of her attention on Josh.

"Can't figure out what?" Josh eyed her warily. _Should I tell her?_ He chewed thoughtfully on his lips as they both sat in tense silence. Finally he proposed something, speaking extravagantly through his hands while he spoke.

"Alright, tell you what. I'll let you know bit by bit if we play go fish _my_ way." Elle rolled her eyes. _Figures_. He held up his hands before she could continue mentally cursing him like he knew she was, "This is how you play. Re-deal." Elle loosely removed his cards from the prop she had made him and shuffled the new deck a bit before setting out the cards as he spoke. "We play like regular go fish, but whenever you have to draw a new card, 'fish', you have to answer whatever question your opponent comes up for you." Elle finished spacing out the last of the cards. "Got it?" Josh questioned as he scanned her face. She inhaled deeply and popped her knuckles. "Yeah, I think so." As they both studied their cards they began the game.

"Jack?" Josh questioned. "Fish," Elle leaned forward with no hesitancy, "so ok, this 'gay' thing. Does it happen to a lot of people? Is it just guys? Why are people like that?" Josh held up his hands defensively as he chuckled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, speed racer! One at a time!" She huffed and nodded, waiting as her perfectly painted lips chewed at the inside of her cheek.

"This 'gay' thing, as you so oddly put it, doesn't happen to…_too_ many people, no, but it does happen. It's like maybe one in, umm, ten? One in ten might be some sort of gay. There's gay, bisexual, and lesbian. It's not just guys." Elle waved her hands as she shook her head. "Wait, hold on: gay, buying sex and let's-be-whats?" Josh laughed watching Elle shake her head, honestly confused by the whole situation.

"No, Elle. Gay, _bi-sexuals_, and _lesbians_. They all kind of mean the same thing. Gay is between two men. Bisexuals can be either girls or guys that like both genders. And, last but not least, lesbians are women who are sexually attracted to women…understand?" She sighed and rubbed her temples with her head in her hands. "I'm going to need flashcards." She mumbled into her palms. Josh chuckled and smiled at her. "It's alright Elle, you'll get it." She took a quick look at the clock's reflection in the glass to her right and saw that they only had 5 more minutes left with one another.

"Umm, do you have a…" she leaned back to get another glance at her cards in her hand, "2?" He glanced at his cards and rolled his eyes. "You so cheat…" he muttered as he pointed to the second card on his right, her left. She smiled as she took it and replaced it with another card for him from the pile. He smiled at the new card. "Do you have an 8?" Elle beamed. "Nope! Ok, so, what exactly did you mean by 'that's why you can't figure it out'?"

Josh watched her nervously. He scrunched up his pant leg in his fist on his knee as he watched her with bated breath, wondering whether or not he should tell her or let her figure it out on her own. Before he could finish another thought she stuck a finger in his face, "And don't you even think about lying because this is YOUR game!" He backed up and nodded. "Ok, alright, fine! I'll answer, geez, just give me a minute." Elle huffed impatiently. "We don't HAVE a minute, Josh! Look at the clock!" She exclaimed radically as she threw her arm backwards in the general direction of the clock that hung on the wall behind her. Josh's eyes waltzed up to where she pointed realizing she was right—they only had 50, no, now 48, seconds left. He scratched at his head uncomfortably, stammering.

"Uh, alright, umm. So what I meant was, uh…shit." Elle shook impatiently with her arms extended, sitting on the edge of her seat. "What! 'Shit' what?!" He eyed her with a painful expression.

"God, Elle, it's just…the last time I told someone something about themselves it ended with me in here. I just don't want to make another bad decision. Maybe this is a lesson best learned on your own." Elle's eyes danced dangerously as the lights above them flickered on and off. Josh didn't realize how upset this would all make her. He cowered a bit in his chair, looking at Elle with fear as two balls of electricity formed in her determined hands.

"Tell me what you meant, Josh. _Now_." Josh gulped and nodded.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it! Gosh! Just put those things away!" The lights flickered even worse as Elle glared at him fiercer, upping the volume on her power. He curled up like a baby in his chair, sweat beginning to form at his brow line.

"Ok I'll tell you! I'll tell you! What you haven't figured out is why you're so alone! It's because you've never had anyone to love you! And the reason behind that is because you're a lesbian—you just never knew! Alright?! Ok?! Can you cool it now, please?!!" Elle let the shock hit her slowly as the blue-white electricity in her body dissipated until only Josh's breathing could be heard through the monitor. Elle continued to look past Josh with a dazed expression on her face. Just then, the bell releasing the staff and prisoners for lunch rang signaling for Elle to return to the upper level to eat lunch. She slowly turned around walking down the hallway until her features lit up a small amount. Turning, she jogged back over to where Josh's cell was.

"Josh!" She called out before getting there. Josh returned back to the window he had just walked away from, looking down the hallway waiting for Elle's familiar form to come bouncing down the way her echoing heals suggested. Appearing she stood still, her hair whipping in the aftermath of her halting.

"What _is_ your power, anyway?" He gave a sad smile and bent to pick up his chair.

"I'm a fortune teller. I can read a little bit of everyone's past, present, and future." With that he turned as another beep sounded and brighter lights came on, releasing the prisoners through the backs of their rooms and into an extremely secure cafeteria.

***

Claire lay on her back watching the clouds painted pink by the sunset pass her by on the roof of her Costa Verde home.

"The clouds were better in Texas…" she said to herself as she watched wispy puffs of accumulated water float above her effortlessly. _Wish I could be that careless._

Sighing she tilted her head to the side to see the bouquet of deep red roses West had bought her earlier on. She sat up a bit and picked one out, smelling it and stretching at the same time. As she squinted her eyes lightly adjusting to the orangeish glow tainted her radiant features, she twisted the rose between her thumb and forefinger. Wincing she looked down and saw a thorn had neatly jammed its way into the plush center of her index finger. Bunching her lips together with a determined look on her face, she pulled it out with a breath of relief as she saw it heal again. She absent mindedly wiped the blood that had dripped onto her knee off with the sleeve of her teal top. Sitting with her elbows on her knees, legs raised just enough to be at a 90 degree angle with the ground, she gave another daring look at the rose in her hand. She placed it in front of her and took a petal between her fingers.

"I love me," she said dully as she plucked the petal letting it fall effortlessly two stories down to the harsh cement, "I love me not…" she followed with raised eyebrows, plucking another and watching it join its twin on the ground beneath her. Instead of continuing, she puffed a current of air through her lips getting her bangs out of her eyes. A breeze kissed her face and she closed her eyes, smiling at the sensation.

"Claire?" Her smile left. She opened her eyes and looked down to see her father with his hand shielding his eyes. "Hey, Claire bear!" He yelled smiling and waving. She gave a short wave and annoyed smile back. "Hey, will you, uh…" he looked around to make sure no one was listening, "will you come in here for a bit? There's something I want to talk to you about." Knowing it must be something new going on in the world she belonged to, the one her dad put himself into, she climbed down ((although she knew very well that she could just free fall)) and followed him indoors. Once inside he locked the doors behind her and motioned her into the kitchen. Lyle and Sandra were sitting at the kitchen table. Lyle looked bored, but Sandra looked nervous. Claire had seen it a thousand times.

"No need to be alarmed, I just thought I'd let you all know that now that my friend, the Haitian, is back in his homeland fighting with his men I will need a new partner." Claire moved to interrupt but was shushed with a hand raise from her Dad. "Now I don't know much of anything right now except that this person will most likely come from the company. So I'm going to need all the help I can get in holding them here without them asking too many questions."

Claire's brain fired a million questions at once, her face covered in shock. She bolted upright, sending her chair flying behind her in a mess noises. "Are you insane!? Why don't you just hold me up on a freaking platter with a tomato in my mouth! God, Dad! This is bull shit!" Sandra looked at her with the smallest amount of energy.

"Watch your language, young lady." Claire hit her hand to her head. "Oh, right, sorry: hold me up with a _fucking_ tomato in my mouth. Hey, maybe we can even fry me, too! It's not like I haven't done THAT before!" Lyle laughed at the mental image. She punched him in the arm causing him to drop his DS and scowl up at her.

"Jesus, Claire, you're such a bitch! Just because you can 'heal' you think you're so cool, oooo!" He waved his hands in the air with sarcasm dripping off his words as he put air quotes around the word heal. She sneered at him as she reared back for another punch. Noah held her back from behind.

"Claire bear, just hear me out. If I refuse then it blows our cover. At least I know everyone there and the ways of the company. Now we have a direct link into their system and we can keep an eye on the enemy." Claire calmed down a little bit. It was slightly reasonable, in a deranged kind of way. But still! What a terrible thing to drop on all of them! Finally squirming her way out of her Dad's clutches she crossed over to the couch in the living room, turning to rest on it and face the table of family members. She gritted her teeth with annoyance knowing no matter what kind of fit she threw, her Dad had made up his mind. That's what she hated about her age. She's too young to cry over it, but not old enough to have a real say in the argument. Defeated, she cleared her throat with all eyes on her.

"Well, keep your friends close, your enemies closer. Right?"


	3. 3

**Sorry this is shorter, my dad's making me head to bed.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own heroes**

**sidenote:: if you don't like this story, or lesbians, or elle and claire together then don't read it.**

* * *

Elle sat with her forehead pressed to the thick glass of Josh's cell, him doing the same just opposite. The two were slowly becoming best friends. Everyday sharply at 11am after Elle practiced her sharp shooting she would visit with him until 12:30 lunch. In an emerald green satin top and dark black slacks she huffed out her frustrations.

"So let me get this straight: you know I'm not fulfilled with my life, you know I'm a lesbian, and you know both of those things are going to come together soon for me?" Elle questioned, the two staring at nothing in the others' lap. Josh shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And…that's supposed to relax me how, exactly?" Josh rolled his eyes and groaned a bit to which Elle removed her forehead and flicked her arms in the air in defeat.

"Elle, I _told_ you, I can't say anything other than that! If someone finds out that I've even told you this much I'm screwed."

Elle scooted around excitedly and pointed while whispering, "Yeah, I know, but they won't! Hello, Mr. Fortune Cookie, I'm the boss's daughter! I have more connections than you'd think." Josh finally met her eyes, chewing his bottom lip in deep thought. He saw how much this meant to her; saw it from the moment he met her. He needed to give her something. Besides, she had no idea how soon her answers would really be presented to her like he did.

"Alright, Elle, look—you mean a lot to me." Elle's eyes went cloudy with confusion as something in her chest swelled, something like affection. Josh saw this and gave a side smile as he shook his head and held up his hands innocently. "Sorry, sorry, I forgot that sort of talk was off limits."

"No." Elle interrupted. He quirked an interested eyebrow and waited for her to further speak. She briefly made eye contact with him before rambling nervously. "I mean, it was nice. Like, it was a good thing to say. Me too, Josh." Her eyes danced an electric blue as her heart rate sped up. _What's with all this honesty anyway?_

"Thanks Elle…" Josh waited for the current in her pupils to calm before picking up where he left off. He scanned her profile while he told his story, reading her movements the secret way a blind man tenderly reads brail. "I first realized my gift when my mother and father began arguing last year. See, they always fought, but then I started picking up on different things. My mother, for instance, when she began crying while I was around her I could sometimes pick up on her exact emotions. They would filter through me like some sort of messenger showing me depths of pain I had not yet fully understood yet. And when my father would come home from a late night's work I somehow could see the lies in his eyes. I knew through dreams and momentary flashes of knowledge what had been, what was, and what would be. He had been cheating on my mother." Josh uncomfortably shifted as the memories rushed back to him. Elle was never good with compassion and teetered a bit on her knees in an attempt at patience. Josh took a deep breath and continued. "When I told my mother about what I knew, she burst into tears and believed me instantly. Mostly it was because I told her about other things in her life to prove myself just in case she didn't believe me." Elle interjected.

"What kind of stuff?"

Josh looked stunned that she was listening so intently. He watched her eyes grow increasingly focused on him and felt oddly comforted by the gesture. "Umm, like what her mom cooked every Friday during lent, what outfit of her fathers she hated, what her sisters and brothers used to call her when she was a kid. Just things like that she had never told me that I could only know through telepathy or mind transportation of some sort." Elle nodded. "Well…what did they use to call her?" He chuckled as he recalled it. "Her name's Margarita, so they'd call her Margaretard." Elle covered her mouth and began laughing so hard she fell to her side. Josh joined her in a few chortles.

"That's terrible! I hardly even have morals and I know that's mean!" Josh slowed his laughing and grew serious. "You do have morals, Elle. You just got off on the wrong foot, that's all." Elle caught on to his serious tone and wiped away the giggles as she sat back up.

"Thank you." Josh pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his strong arms around them, rocking back and forth slightly. "Long story short, I guess, they left each other and mom and I were left to fight for ourselves. We moved in with my grandmother and when she found out my ability she suggested I open up a fortune telling store in the top story of the cloth business she ran. It provided us with good money until one day…" He trailed off and looked around as a shutter ran through his spine. "I read a man's fortune. He came in and sat down just like any other customer, but he was suspicious of me. I could tell by the look in his eyes. He could smell my fear." Elle nodded, recognizing who he was immediately. Josh ignored the recognition that crossed her features for her sake. "As I looked into my crystal ball I saw that I would be taken by him. I tried to run just then, but some man with fire in his palm stopped me with a blast of burn and there was a distinct jab into my arm. The next thing I knew I woke up here in hardly any clothes with this orange jumpsuit sitting on that bed," he threw his thumb back pointing behind him, "and then about an hour later there you were interrogating me." Elle smiled fondly at the memory. She sighed and looked up reminiscing. "Ah, yeah, I sure can be cute when I'm intrusive, huh?" He laughed and swatted at the air in disbelief. "You're impossible." The two laughed softly to themselves and slowly let it dwindle. In the silence Elle thought quietly to herself, picking at her nails aimlessly in her lap. Josh watched her with secrets bubbling up inside him, scratching their way up his throat, licking at his tongue and forcefully thrusting at his teeth begging to be released.

"She's blonde, like you." Elle snapped her head up, eyes piercing him and slowly swirling in that electric blue all over again. "Come again?" His eye contact never wavered.

"Blonde hair, intense eyes. She's tough—doesn't like people telling her what to do. She has a power, too. You'll meet her soon enough." Elle smiled at this new bit of information and squealed with delight as she clapped her hands.

"Oh, Josh, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" She leaned forward and placed a big kiss on the glass in front of her. "Muah!" Josh smiled with care just as a security guard walked up behind Elle. Josh's smile faded and he looked away immediately. Elle's eyebrows crossed in confusion. She jumped in shock and sent a small current through the hand that laid itself on her shoulder.

"OWW!" The guard shook his hand painfully and scrunched up his face, bending over to better tend to his wound as if the closer he were to the fetal position the better he'd feel.

"Mm, Ms. Bishop, oww, Mr. Bishop wants you in his, ah, office!" He said through bated breath. His palm had an explosion of black in the center where it had rested on her boney shoulder. Elle sucked in apologetic air through her teeth as she got up, stretching out her limbs. She rubbed the man's bald head.

"Sorry, James! See ya tomorrow, Josh!" She said flicking an elegant hand behind her as she sauntered down the hallway. James hobbled off to another guard who rushed to his aide and gave a knowing look at his hand. Josh nodded and gave a small smile in her direction.

"Bye Elle." She smiled at him wide and gave an excited goodbye wave as she hopped into the elevator, the doors closing in on her. "Let's hope you pick the right girl…" he muttered as she disappeared.

**

Claire stood in her cramped back yard with her hands clasped together in baby blue soffees and a white tank top with her hair pulled back in a loose bun. The sun was at it's brightest point in Costa Verde and as it beat down on her she wiped the stray sweat beads from her forehead, determined to get this triple back handspring down.

_Alright Claire. You don't need any mats. It's not like you can die._

She tried psyching herself up for this—tried rationalizing it over and over in her head. But the truth was, she was scared. She hadn't even landed a double back handspring before and even though she knew she couldn't get hurt, the pain from getting the wind knocked out of her from her last try before her powers had come around was enough to stop her in her tracks. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of any scares.

_You can do this! Ready? 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, down, up-!"_ Springing down and up again forcing her toes into the soft grass and Earth underneath her she went flying backwards once, twice-

"Shit!" Two and a half times.

Claire's head was twisted to the side, her arm in a dislocated angle that looked like it belonged in Ripley's Believe It or Not. Grunting she pushed herself up with her undamaged arm and shoved her limbs back in their natural place with a few snaps and cracks.

"Claire? What did I tell you about yelling profanities, young lady?" She huffed with impatience and raised her knees, wresting her elbows on them and placing her head in her hands.

"Right!" She called back as if suddenly remembering she was a good girl and good girls didn't use such foul language. "I'll just whisper them from now on…" she muttered childishly finding that loophole in her mother's word choice that kids always seem to do. A few moments passed while she caught her breath until she was interrupted again.

"Hey Claire bear!" She rolled her eyes impatiently and gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, dad?" She yelled back biting her balled up fist in her mouth to keep from screaming. _Why can't they ever let me be alone for more than 5 seconds!?_

"Could you come in here for a second, please?" She balled her fists and punched the ground forcefully. She couldn't quite explain her hostility other than having her whole life turned upside down and constantly hiding who she truly was. It was driving her insane to keep on lying and cheating, shutting up and showing face. Getting up she grabbed her water bottle and sweat rag she had brought out with her, taking a swig of water and quickly running the towel over a few damp spots. Walking through the sliding glass door she joined her father in the living room. He was reclined on the couch with some sorts of files in his lap, his horn-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose. He pushed them up and smiled at her as she walked in. Not returning the favor, she leaned her body weight against the side of the couch, still standing.

"'S there something you need?" He pursed his lips in thought and clicked his tongue as he set his files down. Claire sighed while waiting for him to get on with it.

"I just wanted to remind you how important it is that we all stay on our toes while my new partner's here." Claire rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to her other foot while crossing her arms. Noah held up his hands in his defense and nodded.

"I know, I know, you've heard this a thousand times already."

"This will be one thousand and one, I'm pretty sure." She shot back sarcastically, smiling venomously afterwards. He paused while staring at her before continuing allowing it to be a warning.

"Things are a little different now, though. It turns out I know the woman who's going to be my partner," Claire's brows knitted together in confusion at the mention of a woman, "and she's not just 'a' member of the company, she's 'the' member of the company. She's Bob's daughter." Claire's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow." This was going to be even harder. Noah nodded grimly. "I know, that's why it's really important to me that you try and be friends with her." Claire's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"I'm not saying be best friends, Claire! But I know Elle; she's stubborn as hell but has a huge vulnerability for anyone who will give her the time of day. I need you to be that person. If she opens up to you, we can find out tons about the company, even figure out how to throw it down. Can you do that?" He left the end respectfully as a question, though they both knew it was more of a demand. Claire stared long and hard at the Oriental rug on the floor, twisting her eyes in the intrinsic pattern that only made sense to the weaver. Nodding softly she raised her eyes to meet her father's.

"Yeah dad, no problem. I can make her trust me easily." He stood up slowly while smiling at her and reached his arms out to her. Giving a small smile she fell into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him in the first hug they'd had in days. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter proud of who she was turning out to be.

"That's my girl."


	4. 4

Elle's eyes lolled lazily in her head as road sign after road sign seemed to increasingly blend together. The blonde had a headache the size of an elephant thumping behind her drooping lids. Crying often made her tired and exhausted. It wasn't as simple as it was for "normal" people. With Elle, when she got upset enough, she would cry. She didn't usually have that luxury of release for reasons such as childhood trauma and electric veins. If she was angry enough to cry that meant controlling said destructive current wasn't as simple as it usually was—sometimes she'd even short circuit. Elle could count every time she had cried on one hand.

"_Crying is for the weak, and my girl isn't weak." _

"_Yes daddy."_

What he had proposed was cruel and unusual punishment upon the girl. Leaving everything she was used to, only so she could become _Noah Bennet's_ partner? What kind of life was that for her? Some "assignment". Her father had given her no choice, telling her that they had suspected Bennet of dishonor to the company. It's her job now to, however unwilling, spy on the man and his family for any sort of mistrust. Would she even get to go on missions? Bennet was way too good to be her partner; too experienced. They always sent her with dopes to make her feel _extra_ special—it was her dad's way of letting her feel as powerful as she thought she was at times. The most nerve-wracking part of it all that she couldn't get out of her mind was the last thing her father had stressed in her departure.

"_And remember, Elle, get the daughter to trust you. We need to know as much about her as possible."_

An annoying teeny-bopper prancing around the house? She had to befriend something like that? Elle felt an invisible boa constrict around her neck at the thought. She'd like to chalk it up to obsessive fits over acne and boys, homecomings and cheer practice, but she knew it wasn't any of those things that really got under her skin. It was the fact that this girl, this _Claire_, had grown up in a normal house, with a normal family, and a normal life. Elle had wished for that ever since she could remember. She wanted to have and know that scent of "home" fill her nostrils with a smile, wanted family game nights full of fun and fights, wanted…a mother to hold her and tell her what that weird painful thing was once a month, a father to pretend to get out his shot gun every time she brought someone home before a date, wanted an annoying kid brother or sister to yell at when beating up her pillow just wasn't good enough. She wanted everything these people had.

As a big "Costa Verde" landmark on the side of the road caught her eye she recognized the street marker as the turn lane she needed to hop on. Turning on her blinker and double checking the directions on the inside of her left arm she had scribbled on at the last minute she gave a big sigh, clenching the steering wheel with a glare of swimming blue hues.

Claire sat in a teal V-neck top with her blonde loose curls swirling perfectly around her tan, beautiful face. Sitting on the couch with her dark skin tight jeans over criss-crossed legs she intermittently rolled her wrists around making sure they violently popped each time. Sandra eyed her nervously with pursed lips, Mr. Muggles attempting to lick off all of the caking of base on her face.

"Claire, honey, that's not exactly the most pleasant thing to hear." She said in that polite but warning tone mothers have encoded in their DNA somewhere in between the 'I'm so disappointed in you' and the 'no, really, everything's fine' testing statement. Claire gave her a pointed look and took to stretching her stiff arms behind her back. Once she accidentally pulled too hard and another loud pop sounded she winced and slowly looked at her Mom who had that daring look in her eye. Claire sighed deep and took to thumping an invisible drum solo on her thighs. Noah came striding in briskly from the back with a small amount of sweat forming at his hairline. He stopped in the living room with a forced comforting smile on his face as he clapped his hands together and took turns making eye contact with each of his family members.

"She's here." Claire, Sandra, and Lyle each exchanged awkward glances with one another and shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Noah caught their discomfort and shook Lyle's thigh in a fatherly way, motioning ecstatic hands to follow him.

"Come on, come on! Let's go meet her!" Walking to the door with his family trailing close behind, they all stood at strange angles around the door before he opened it. Just then the bell rang over and over again with no forgiving gaps. Noah turned to his family, giving one last meaningful look at them all before pulling the heavy wooden contraption toward him with perfect grace.

Elle stood with her weight all on one foot and a determined finger glued to the white circle that was the doorbell. A look of anger and impatience smeared her beautiful features as she made eye contact with the large golden lion crest on the front door, now blurring into a mess of confusion since it was now retreating away from her, lurking in the shadows but always ready to pounce. This realization made her vision refocus on 4 strained faces smiling at her. She froze for a moment taking it all in. _This is it? THIS is what I'm afraid of?_ She removed her now ghostly white from pressure finger with a jerk and the charm quickly clicked in her head, sliding an award winning smile upon her lips. Usually this melted everyone she encountered, as if beauty soothed them, but for some reason it wasn't working on Noah and the girl with the intense eyes. Intense eyes…

_Claire,_ she immediately knew this must be the infamous daughter her father had been referring to. _Wow, she's…_

"Hey, Elle, long time no see!" Noah exclaimed while pulling the unexpected Elle into what oddly felt like a warm embrace. Elle let a nervous giggle escape her throat as she lifted her bags to the best of her ability making sure they wouldn't twist her arm in any strange, bone breaking way. Once Noah pulled her back to give her the once over she saw a hesitation in his eyes, something she couldn't quite place yet. After he released her he bent over taking Elle's bags from her.

"I'll take these to the guest room upstairs. Lyle, why don't you help me? Sandra, would you check on the steak cooking on the grill in the back? Oh, and Claire, why don't you show Elle to her room?" Elle suddenly felt all of her items, including her unnecessary jacket, being lifted off of her shoulders by the two men of the house. Sandra nodded before smiling and taking Elle's left hand in both of hers warmly.

"So nice to have you here, sweetheart. My name's Sandra. Now if you need anything you just call, ok? Don't hesitate! I'll be right in the backyard for now if you need me." Elle felt jealousy and comfort stab at her heart at that moment hearing Sandra treat her with such care and respect. _She doesn't even KNOW me, doesn't even know why I'm really here…_at that Elle grew increasingly aware of how vulnerable she'd allowed herself to be within those few moments. They had taken her bags without her even protesting! What if Noah searched them?! Was all of this kindness simply out of spite or planning?

_She looks so scared. God, this sucks._ Claire thought to herself as she watched Elle release her mother's hand and let her retreat with an eerie lack of effort. Frozen there by themselves Claire observed her for a good few seconds, watching her breathing increase and eyes dance different shades of navy. Wait, what?

"Elle?" Claire asked, leaning an arm forward and touching Elle's arm lightly. Elle emitted a small shock to the other girl as she always did when someone disturbed her from a deep train of thought and both girls jumped in response, staring expectantly and hazy eyed at the other. Claire's hand had retreated back and flew to her chin in an ill attempt at covering her mouth from surprise. Elle couldn't breathe for some reason. Staring at this girl made her heart race, her palms sweaty, her vision skittish. She felt the blue swirling in her pupils and was sure she felt the exact moment her face flushed a light pink. Claire smiled at this and took a baby step towards Elle, feeling oddly comfortable and brave around the other woman.

"Your eyes, they're…they're, uh…"

"Spinning in blue? Hyped up on electricity? Should be wrapped in 'danger: high voltage' tape?" Claire laughed lightly and shook her head, feeling bold an endearing.

"Actually I was going to say like I just tossed a penny into a wishing well, but all of those work too." Elle's heart was pumping in over drive, her hands needed to be washed, her eyes popped with zippy-zappy blue. _What IS this feeling?_

She felt her smile go goofy and laughed in strange, hiccupy giggles. "No, no! I like, uh, ahem…I like your version a lot better…Claire." When Elle ended her twitchy speech Claire's stomach felt like she was attempting those 3 back handsprings all over again. Suddenly under Elle's shy entrancing eyes she wasn't so confident anymore. She felt her limbs go gooey and her mind numb out into a smile.

"Uh, ha, thanks…_Elle_." She added the ending in a playfully seductive tone to which both girls laughed. Rocking back and forth on their feet they both looked anywhere but each other for a while, not knowing what to do now that the introduction was over. Elle was the first to remember why she was there.

"So, umm, Claire," Claire's head snapped up, "were you going to show me my room?" Raising her palm to her forehead and hitting it lightly, Claire cursed herself for getting caught up in the company.

"Right! Right, right, right—I'm sorry about that!" She shook her head while smiling in disbelief, trying to cover up her insecurities of how nervous Elle had made her feel. Seeing this Elle smiled to herself. It was a relief to know that she wasn't the only one getting these weird vibes from the blonde turning on her heals and motioning for Elle to follow her up a stairwell to their right.

As Elle watched Claire shamelessly take one step at a time, tight and swift, her mind shifted to what Josh had said the last time they spoke.

"_Blonde hair, intense eyes. She's tough—doesn't like people telling her what to do. She has a power, too. You'll meet her soon enough."_

She froze for a moment with the extreme realization.

"Claire!" Claire sharply turned around, her gaze full and focused, her blue-green and brown around the middle eyes chipping off every fear within Elle only to build brand new ones up to the brim. Elle stumbled over herself in her mind. _Great, you got her to stop, now that you've knocked two things off the list what are you going to do now?_ Claire quirked an amused eyebrow at Elle, watching her stammer over her thoughts. Finally Elle raised her eyes to meet Claire's and gave a small smile.

"Just…thank you. For being so…courteous." She immediately mentally cursed herself. _Courteous, Elle?! That's the best you could do?_ Claire gave a strange look to her before politely saying you're welcome and turning to keep moving up the stairs. Once her back was turned Elle's face contorted in frustrated expressions. Before she knew it, Claire had led her into a quaint room with minimal room necessities. It had deep red wine coloured walls with mustard and plum accessories, gold and avocado coloured bed sheets, and a small mauve chandelier hanging from the center light.

"This is actually probably my favourite room in the house. I stay in here whenever I can't sleep and need a good rest. The colours warm me up inside, you know?" Claire explained to Elle, running her fingers over a pearl white dresser with ornate gold handles. Elle nodded, noting her seemingly unopened baggage in the corner of the room next to what she assumed was the closet.

"Yeah, it's a good feel." Claire turned to give Elle a wide smile which Elle anxiously returned. Seeing Elle's eyes again reminded Claire of her favourite part of the room. Elle noticed the girl's eyes light up as she rushed over to the bed and threw her hands to the locks on the window.

"I almost forgot!" She exclaimed as she began fumbling with the latches, banging and sliding in a secret code only a dreamer could understand. Elle scooted behind her, intrigued. A smile spread across Claire's face as she got the wood to open with a sudden burst, exposing the California sunset streaming in and causing Elle to wince and temporarily shield her eyes. A full view of rooftops and the far off ripples of the ocean littered their vision as sun engulfed their features in a romantic tint of gold. Claire sighed and rested her chin in her hand, perching her elbow on the window ledge. Elle couldn't remember the last time she took in the pinks, golds, and purples of a sunset.

"I know it's corny, but I love that this window has just enough stretch of roof to climb out of, sit on, and watch the sunset. And the California air?" She let her eyes flutter shut and inhaled deeply, letting the rich paint of Earth slide down to her stomach. Elle watched her as if a third party floating above them both. She had never had anyone speak to her this way—she'd never met someone so beautiful. Claire exhaled, dropping her head slightly with a satisfied smile plastered on her face. "It's what summer nights are made of. You know, dancing in people's sprinklers systems with your girlfriends, walking to your local gas station to get your favourite ice cream pack in the middle of the night, dancing through deserted intersections and spilling secrets to someone your body just met but your heart's known your whole life?" Claire opened her eyes and backed up, leaping a bit again at Elle's intense eyes drowning her in attention. It was like she was putting a puzzle together; like Claire was a pretty Rubik's cube that she needed to complete—longed for, even. But the uneasiness Claire felt by it wasn't threatening, it was dizzying. Like the purpose was for a goal she wasn't ready to see, wasn't ready to feel.

Thumbing the deep yellow drapes fluttering in the exposed air, Claire felt a warm hand cover hers in her lap and felt her skin jump at the contact while her heart sped up.

"Claire, I…" the end of Elle's sentenced was choked off by her own heart. What was she to say? This was too sticky of a situation. Find Claire, get inside her head, figure everything out she possibly could, and report back to daddy. This was supposed to be an in depth mission, sure, but it wasn't supposed to happen like _this_.

Claire tilted her head to the side curiously, waiting for Elle to continue her sentence. Just when Elle looked as though she would continue her thoughts Noah spotted the two from the patio in the backyard.

"Girls!" They both let go of the other's grip as if scorned and turned their heads to the source of their attention, chest quickly over flowing with guilt.

"Time for dinner!" Noah called. Sandra came up behind him once the two blonde heads disappeared in the window and Claire's strong arms closed it once again. She rubbed his shoulders comfortingly.

"You have that worried look. Is everything ok, Noah?" There was something uncomfortable in his gut when he saw the two girls exchanging words moments ago. What, he couldn't figure out just yet, but he knew it was something to be cautious of. His intuition was seldom wrong.

Turning and looking his wife in the eye he gave a soft smile and kissed her on the cheek, wiping his hands with a rag from the kitchen and led them both inside.

"Just being a father, Sandra." He poked his head around to see through the reflection of the sliding glass door leading into the kitchen. Sandra followed his line of vision and saw Elle pulling out Claire's seat for her, the two both stiff, giggling, and obviously shaken up by something. Noah furrowed his brow in concern as he observed his daughter interact with Bob's. "Just being a father."


	5. 5

"Claire, that's ridiculous. Merry would kick Pippin's ass if he needed to."

"What?! Are you insane? Pippin's the one who's fun loving and he does stand up for himself when the time comes! Besides, he's too good of a hobbit to fight. He's my favourite twin."

"Oh, come on! He's not 'too good of a hobbit' he's just a wimp who would rather pretend like nothing's going on! He is inferior to Merry's intellect."

"Oh my God! What. Ever."

Claire slumped on the couch in the living room next to Elle with a look of frustrated boredom. The two were in their pajamas with a bowl full of kernels, some slightly blossoming, rejected in from of them on the coffee table. They sat next to one another cuddled up in blankets with the fan on. "_It's more cozy this way, like you're protected._" Elle smirked at the memory of Claire explaining her reasoning, too deep in her memories to realize the other blonde's itch to do something else.

"I can't believe our lives have been reduced to arguing over the Lord of the Rings on a Friday night," Claire said in a melancholy manner. Elle gave an involuntary side smile at the dramatic teen's statement.

"Well my Friday nights have never been this interesting so, by default, this is just about the best Friday night I've ever had." Claire lolled her head to the side not even bothering to lift her head, raising her eyes strenuously to make contact with Elle's. Elle gave a big bright smile, scrunched up face and all. "So thank you Claire!!" She remarked in overly sarcastic glee, all with good intention. Claire gave a laughing snort as she lightly smacked at Elle's cheek causing her to stumble back slightly.

"You're such a dork, Elle." Elle giggled and focused on Claire's face to make sure she was still looking at the screen. Her knees bent so she was entirely on the couch facing Claire, she began tip-toeing her fingers up her leg. Claire looked over at her and Elle froze, smiling wide. Claire rolled her eyes and set her vision back on the TV. Elle bit her lip mischievously and continued her walking index and middle finger over to Claire's face. Hesitating a moment she braced herself, and then jutting her hand forward she grabbed Claire's face and squeezed her cheeks together making her lips go into a fish face.

"UGHHHH ELLLLE!!!" Claire groaned as Elle laughed and laughed at her new best friend.

"Say chubby bunny!" Claire tried to push her off, but Elle held strong and leaned forward, making Claire fall back on the couch with less momentum to fight back.

"Say chubby bunny!!" Claire shook her head, letting a long whine of "no" escape her lips, which in turn only made Elle laugh harder. She began punching Elle's shoulder with her free hand that Elle didn't have pinned down above her head. In one swift movement when she realized Claire had given up struggling with the arm she held down she released it, grabbing the offensive one trying to make her halt at the wrist and held both arms above her head. Claire shook while laughing and whining underneath her, trying to wriggle her way free. Elle squeezed harder and suddenly became very serious, all the while with a smiling joke behind her eyes.

"Say. Chubby. Bunny!" She looked Claire strong in the eyes and bent over her, her hair cascading down making a sheet of blonde around them both. Claire sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Chubby Bunny." Elle released her mouth immediately and threw both her fists in the air while still straddling Claire.

"YES!" She said victoriously while laughing as Claire giggled underneath her and stretched out her jaw. She pushed Elle off to which the older blonde happily fell on her back with her plum tank top riding up over her navel. She watched as Claire stood and used the blue-white glow of the television to thumb through their movie collection. Elle held her breath as the tan of Claire's back gave the muscles beneath her skin that were flexing effortlessly with each movement an enhanced sculpt. Claire could make anything she wore worth removable to Elle's mind. The skirt she had worn on Tuesday was more of a small stretch of fabric, and a small voice in Elle's head wished it was all for her. Claire's hair was pulled back in a pony, the silvery shine of blonde that came natural with the colour entranced Elle. Claire didn't have blonde hair like hers, it was more of a honey, something sweet. _Just like Claire._

"What are you doing, honey?" _Oh shit!_ Elle though to herself. _I can't believe I just said that out loud!_ But Claire only halted for a moment before looking through their stash as if nothing had happened, that or she just didn't care altogether. Elle couldn't be sure.

"Just looking for a movie we can watch. Any genre in particular you'd care to see tonight?" Innocently she remained with her back towards Elle, slightly bent over. The cool breeze of the rotating miniature propellers above them made her realize a portion of her back was exposed, but a strange feeling ((she had been having a lot of those lately)) made her leave it that way. _She called me honey…_ Claire let a small smile grace her features.

"Not really. You know me, 'sheltered' and all of that." Elle responded, letting her sentence dwindle as a serious moment in Lord of the Rings played ominous tones. Elle watched the screen waiting for what the music had brought on. As soon as the beasts inside the cave began rushing and the theme song for the movie began booming through the surround sound Elle screamed and covered her head completely with the blanket. Balling up and wrapping her arms around her legs she slammed her eyes shut while releasing breath shallow enough to drown in. Claire's footsteps tricked her as she cautiously opened one eye just enough to see a shadow reach out to her.

"Elle?" Claire asked curiously, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. Her petite hand rested softly on what she assumed was Elle's head before timidly pulling it down, exposing the girl's balled up position and squinty eyes. She smiled and let out a breathy laugh as she sat down next to Elle, wrapping a comforting arm around the girl and pulling her closer to her.

"Elle, sweetie, it's just a movie! You'll be fine. I promise." Elle didn't budge from her stiff position regardless of Claire's efforts to loosen her up by rubbing her back affectionately and kissing the smooth hair on her head just above her ear. Her eyes were glued to the screen as if seeing it was better than the horrific sounds of strange creature battle cries, clangs of metal, and shrieks of loss and pain.

"Is that guy the shit or something?" Claire laughed a little at Elle's terminology and glanced briefly to the screen to see a huge creature taking out tons of people and going after Frodo.

"Eh, yeah, I guess. But hey," she said running her hands through Elle's hair to which Elle shivered at and leaned into, "if he comes running through the screen with his big weapon I'll jump in front of you and protect you." Elle's eyes went wide, horrified at the thought as she snapped her head towards Claire to make full eye contact with her.

"He can come through the screen?!!" Claire laughed in disbelief and pulled Elle closer, to which Elle finally acquiesced and softly laid her head in the crook of Claire's neck.

"No, no, I was just trying to prove…" Claire trailed off, searching for what exactly she really was trying to prove. Elle shifted and lifted her head a bit so that she could partially see Claire's eyes staring off with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Trying to prove what, Claire?" Claire shook her head at Elle's voice, clearing the traffic in her mind. She smiled and lightly pressed Elle's head back on her shoulder.

"That I care about you, I guess…" Elle's heart stopped when she heard the tremor in the girls voice, felt the vibration of her words with her forehead against her throat. It made her heart beat faster and her eyes blink back a sting she was unfamiliar with. Slowly she scooted in closer to Claire to which Claire moved her limbs, adjusting to whatever Elle had in mind. Elle wound up leaning all of her curled up body against Claire as the movie was forgotten, Claire's leg split into a loose Indian style with her arms wrapped around Elle, rubbing soothing patterns along the girl's clothing and exposed skin.

"So you don't get scared in movies?" Elle questioned Claire in a whisper. The two were close enough that using a normal voice was too harsh—this was something intimate, something all theirs. Claire let her heart beat faster without dissecting its meaning and sighed.

"No, Elle, I do get scared in some movies, but not the kind you do." Elle frowned in response, using her index finger to trace light circles on Claire's collarbone.

"Then what kind of movies scare you?" Claire closed her eyes and leant in to Elle's touch. Her body's responses were so overwhelming it made her dizzy even with her eyes shut. Before she could regret the conversation, she answered her question.

"Romances. Movies about love…they scare me." Elle nodded as a few moments passed with just the sound of their breathing and random lines from the movie going in one ear and out the other. "Action movies don't get my heart racing and neither do thrillers—been there done that, you know? My bones, uh, they may break, but my heart…" she let out a long sigh that was choking with unreleased sobs, "my heart isn't as invincible as the rest of me." Elle felt a small amount of moisture tap at her crown. Moving back slightly she looked Claire in the eyes. Claire only held her gaze for a moment before chewing her bottom lip and shifting her eyes to a corner of nothing as the tears began to flow more freely now. Elle lifted her hands to cup Claire's cheeks as the pads of her thumbs massaged the wet trails away.

"Oh, Claire…" she whispered quietly. At the sound of Elle's mentioning of her name, Claire released the tight snare of her teeth and lips and let sobs rack her body, leaning into Elle's chest and wrapping her arms around the older girl desperately seeking a comfort Elle suddenly knew exactly how to give. She made shhing noises, whispering sweet nothings into Claire's ear and lightly kissing her shoulder, neck, ear, and head. Leaning back she let Claire lay on top of her with her arms in a death grip around her torso, her head buried in the now damp fabric of Elle's tank top, the woman's breasts giving her a slight cushion to rest on. Elle removed the hair tie out of Claire's hair and raked her fingers through the younger girls hair, letting her cry it all out without a word being shared between either of them. Once Claire's tears had reduced to mere sniffles, Elle tilted her head to the side to catch a side glimpse of Claire's face. Spotting the girl's eyes shut a look of relief washed over her features as she spoke.

"And I'll protect _you_, Claire. No matter what it takes, no matter who it hurts or betrays." Elle took in a deep breath realizing what exactly it was she was admitting to the both of them and what it all meant. She ran another tired hand through the girl's hair. _Just like honey. Smooth and sweet._ As she watched the girl's breathing cause her to rise and fall slightly she became entranced, as if it were a dance she had made just for her to see. She felt guilt and want rise in her chest as she allowed her hand to feel Claire's strong arms—let it glide over the dips and curves of such a perfect young woman.

"Claire, I was sent here to…What I mean is that I…Well, I…" She slapped a hand to her face lightly, rubbing the sleep off of it and releasing a shaky breath. She figured Claire was asleep so she knew it wouldn't be an issue in that respect, but admitting out loud to herself was hard enough.

"Well, none of that matters much anymore, does it? All I know is you're my blonde with intense eyes, you're that one perfect fitting key to my ruined padlock of a heart. I'll not let anyone harm you or your family. I'm staying here to protect you, no matter who it hurts. I know you can heal, but I…I never want to see you in pain. No one will break your heart as long as I'm here. And if I could…well, if you'd let me have it, maybe…" Claire stirred a bit in her sleep causing Elle's heart rate to speed up in terror. She let out a slow breath once she realized it was just a sleep twitch. She shook her head and scratched at the back of it, shaking off where she was headed just in case the girl subconsciously gathered the information.

"Anyways, my point is I'll make caring for you my top priority, whether you know that or not." Elle eyed the girl a little longer until the movie went to static. Very slowly she gritted her teeth together in caution as she removed herself from under Claire. Pulling a pillow and blanket out from under the coffee table, she hesitantly placed it under her head and over her now fragile looking bombshell of a body. Pushing back some stray hairs in Claire's face, Elle smiled at the sleeping girl in front of her. Her mood was indecipherable—she was elated and frightened all at once gazing at this angel in front of her. Yawning and recognizing how late it truly was, she leaned in slowly and kissed Claire's forehead lightly.

"Goodnight, honey." She whispered in a small voice, careful not to wake her. Crossing over to the TV, she pushed the large power button and jumped a bit at the loud pop it gave while shutting down. With one last smile at Claire, Elle padded up the steps, turning off the front hall light on her way. As soon as her door shut upstairs, Claire let a soft smile crawl onto her features.

_I think I know why it didn't work out with West._

***

The following day while both girls were still asleep, Sandra, fully clothed with Mr. Muggles snuggly in her arm, came strutting outside. She quietly closed the sliding back door while pulling the blinds over it so Claire didn't awake from the blinding sun pouring in. She began getting his tub and grooming supplies ready.

"You know, Mr. Muggles, there's a lot of interesting things happening around this house. Do you know anything about it?" Mr. Muggles searched around the backyard for somewhere to do his business, completely oblivious to Sandra's speech. She let the hose run and set her hand in the small stream, waiting for it to become the proper temperature before letting it run into his bathing bin.

"Noah's been like an agent out of the FBI around the house now that Elle's here, Lyle's been helping us do the dishes and taking out the trash like he cares all of the sudden, and Claire…" she let her words hang loosely in the air stumbling over herself. She had had a growing feeling for a few years now but had never actually addressed it, and now that Elle was in their home it all seemed to click for Sandra. She snapped her fingers a few times and let out a soft whistle having Mr. Muggles come running up as she placed him in the tub, letting water run all over his tiny coat.

"You know, Claire's had a tough time recently. Moving, hiding who she is, dumping West…" She stopped at the last one, looking behind her as if making sure Claire hadn't awoken. "Mr. Muggles, West was such a nice boy, wasn't he? There was nothing wrong with him, he was a great kid. A total catch." Mr. Muggles wagged his tail at this in a clueless way that Sandra took as understanding. Rinsing the shampoo out of his fur she cast a wary look up to Elle's window having the sun greet her still sleepy eyes.

"And Elle, she seems like a sweet girl. A little socially awkward, but we can help with that, right?" Mr. Muggles shook the water off of him, Sandra laughing and reaching for the shampoo.

"You've got that right, my handsome little boy! You couldn't agree more with your Momma, huh?" Sandra's thoughts dipped back into what her assumptions were. She had heard the sobs last night and, being a mother, had come down to check to see if everything was alright. Stopping at the staircase she saw the two girls in a loving embrace, the closest she'd ever seen Claire to anyone in her life. And only with a week and a half of Elle being here, the two had already become glued at the hip.

"Mr. Muggles, I see the way those two look at each other. The two of them last night seemed so soft with one another, I…" she began rinsing out the conditioner routinely, "I think the two of them might have sparked something. I think Claire's…" As soon as her throat made to say it out loud, Sandra felt herself choking up and dropped the hose into the tub, causing it to fill up quickly with a confused show dog splashing around in the soapy suds. As tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes she laughed a bit in disbelief, wiping them with the back of her sleeves.

"Well goodness, Mr. Muggles, I don't know why I'm crying! It's not that I'm disappointed in Claire it's just, it's just a shock, is all…I know how rough it is on people like her and I just hope she figures it out for herself soon enough. And, God, Mr. Muggles, my sweet girl is falling so fast for that Elle. I'm not even sure either of them knows it! Well, if they have half a mind and figure it out, that girl had better be good to my baby…" She reached over and slowly twisted the hose off, sniffling and wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve again as her puffy eyes gave a watery smile to her dog.

"But enough of Momma's worries. Let's get you dry and groomed, baby boy!"

* * *

Thank you to everyone reviewing and to all of my avid readers! It means a lot to me to recieve feedback (: in case you haven't noticed, the more reviews I get the sooner I update


	6. 6

**Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me (:**

* * *

Elle sat slumped over the toilet, sitting on the closed lid with her messy blonde hair sticking out at odd ends while rubbing her sleep engulfed eyes. Her elbows rested on her bare knees, the baby t that Claire had let her borrow gaping open at her back and her green girl boxers being super short ending a little past the divide in her legs. With one hand dejectedly stuck in her tangles and the other holding her cell phone up to her ear she cleared her throat from its morning rasp.

"_So what then, Elle? What are you going to do?"_

"I don't know Josh that's kind of the whole reason I'm calling _you_ and not my _father_."

Claire stirred in the room across the hall, her alarm playing her favourite song of the week to wake her. She slapped it off, keeping her eyes closed and stretching her arms and legs out to the best of her ability, smiling at the ease.

"_Well this girl, this Claire you're talking about, you have feelings for her, right?"_

"Ugh, you wouldn't believe it, Josh. It's like a movie, like a fairy tale, like…" Claire rolled slowly down to the edge of her bed, trying desperately to remain in contact with the one thing that still connected her to night rather than harshly facing the reality of day.

"…like magic."

"_Does she like you too? Are you going to give your Dad any information?"_

"What, are you insane? Of course not! I'll just let him hear bits and pieces of stuff—just busy work. I'm protecting Claire no matter what the cost. I sort of promised that to her…well, she was unconscious, but I still promised it." Elle smiled at the memory of the two girls so close and comfortable. She stood, tracing the oval of the marble sink with her lazy index finger. Josh chuckled on the other line.

"_What, is that my Elle being fragile I hear? Making __**promises**__? This girl's got her hook in you good, babe."_

"I know…I'm scared."

"_Good, it's good that you're scared. It means you can actually feel, something you tried to convincing me otherwise. That's great to hear. Do you think you're the only one who is feeling it, or…?"_

"Well…I was kind of hoping you could tell me?"

"_No way, Elle. I'm not tapping into that for you, no way. She sounds like a good strong girl. Just be yourself. Remember, it's only been three weeks."_

"Yeah maybe, but it feels like a lifetime."

Elle's phone began vibrating in her hand. She dropped it from her ear to level it with her gaze. Seeing it was her dad she panicked, slamming the phone back to her ear.

"Josh it's Daddy, thanks for everything, I'll call you later on this week whenever it's safe!" Immediately she hung up and switched it to her father's line. "Daddy!" She faked enthusiasm with a whisper yell. She figured it was too early for the Bennets to be up on a Saturday morning for them to overhear, but she just wanted to take the safe route.

Claire yawned, now sitting on the edge of her bed with the morning's rays streaking across sections of her tan body. Shaking the sleep from her a little bit, she lifted a foot in front of her and pushed off the bed.

"_Hi, sweetie. How's my little girl doing?"_

"Fine! Just fine, Dad!"

Claire stretched a bit more as she stood in her door way, using the beams to help her twist her body. She froze when she saw the bathroom light on and rubbed her eyes a bit with the base of her palm, walking slowly towards it to see if she could hear anyone inside.

"_That's great to hear. So, kiddo, what's the deal? Is Bennet hiding anything like we thought?"_

"I…It's too soon to tell, Dad. They're a real tight knit family, so it's taking me a while to weasel my way in and rack some secrets."

Claire stood now in front of the door, positive she could hear Elle talking. She lightly leaned forward, letting her ear rest on the door so she could hear better.

"_I see. I'm telling you, Elle, it's the girl, the daughter. Oh…what was her name…?"_

Elle let in a deep breath, making sure to void herself of emotion when speaking about her new obsession. "Claire. The girl's name is Claire."

Claire's face twisted in confusion. Who was Elle talking to on the phone, and about her? Intrigued, she pressed more of her body slowly against the door trying to hear everything she could.

"_So are you making any progress with her? Is there anything being hidden?"_

Elle sighed seeing how her mission wasn't so much about Noah, but her own Claire. "Yeah I'm making progress with her. I'm getting her to really like me. She's opened up in that whiney teenage cheerleader way. At the rate we're going, I'm sure I'll have some information for you soon."

Claire, now even more confused, held her breath. It stung so deep to hear that come out of Elle's mouth.

"_Excellent. That a girl, Elle. I'm very proud of you. I'll call and check up on you later on in the week. And remember: talk to the girl."_

"Thanks Daddy," Claire's heart dropped to the floor as her eyes watered, "I'll let you know anything else I find out in the future. Bye." Claire heard the snap of Elle's cell phone which made everything clear to her—she couldn't let Elle see her. Quiet as a mouse she pushed herself soundlessly off of the door and took to lightly jogging back to her room, quietly shutting the door as fast as she could and leaning all of her body against it's frame. Now letting the tears fall, her face contorted into pain and agony as her knees gave and she felt her back slowly moving down the length of the door. Biting down on her knees as she pulled them up to her, she felt them repairing themselves and wished, for once, that some sort of pain she felt would leave a mark—a reminder.

Meanwhile Elle had been standing in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. Pissed off at herself for the situation she was in and the hurtful things she had said about Claire, she couldn't do a thing but face it by watching her own every movement. Rubbing her face with her right hand she used the other to plug the drain and let some water fill up a portion of the sink. Lowering both her hands to the side of the sink, she used them to prop herself up as she leaned all of her wait forward, staring into the malleable liquid glass. When she glanced into it she saw herself: her perfect bone structure, blonde hair falling around her top, blue eyes shocking everyone and everything it encountered with yesterday's mascara smudged over them a bit. Her milk white skin, soft and light like the rest of her. She lifted a careful hand up to touch her own cheek, letting her eyes flutter but not close at the contact, leaning into the self-induced comfort. She sighed heavily, causing the water to ripple a bit. Once it started she looked closer into the water seeing a close up of Claire in what she assumed was their backyard from the small portions of it she could see. Claire was looking at her happily, smiling and tossing her head back in fits of laughter. Elle responded with a shiver as if the chuckling whispered it's way into her own eardrums, warming her heart and speeding it up with glee. Elle leaned closer to the puddle of water, her breath tickling it, causing even more ripples. With this the image changed slightly. Claire had done a slight twirl and climbed onto the roof with Elle sitting next to her. Her golden curls were loosely pushed back by a smooth teenage hand, the glow of the sun increasing Claire's beauty even more. Elle sucked in a breath she couldn't control when Claire glanced at the girl romantically from the side, her profile flowing with an over-the-shoulder glance like models and movie stars do. And then releasing the breath from the overwhelming inability to hold in the beauty any longer, Elle cause the whole thing to ripple, changing it again. Claire was crying all alone, with streaks of harsh blue moonlight criss-crossing over her features. She was mouthing something that Elle had to wince to read. Finally she caught on as the girl's petite frame shivered in the cold where Elle couldn't get to her, her eyes locked with the mirage. _"Why?" _She repeated over and over as Elle's breathing became ragged, wishing she could do something to help Claire. More ripples hit the water and a flash of Elle electrocuting Claire sent her flying backwards in anger.

"No!" Elle wound back, slapping the water as hard as she could causing the image to go away. She quickly unplugged it and continued slapping and punching at the marble bowl even long after all water had drained.

**

Elle set up a mediocre shooting range in the backyard of the Bennet house. She had driven to the store in the family car earlier and charged three 6 packs of root beer to the company's card, as well as sheets of clear tarp. Now having laid tarp around the grassy area and setting up Mr. Muggles' grooming table high enough to be level with her torso ((that was becoming a difficult angle for her lately)), she placed her first bottle on the blue stand and walked back as far as the blue print design would let her. Claire observed Elle's motions soundlessly through the shut window of the guest bedroom. With a stern look on her face, she watched as Elle took aim after pulling her silk smooth, thin blonde hair into a low pony tail. Holding her arms out like an actual gun, she sent a straight blue shot through her body, missing the root beer bottle and hitting the stainless steel of the grooming table. Elle hit her head in self loathing. Claire sighed heavily and decided to go talk to the girl without really knowing the reason. True, what Elle had said earlier in the day had been excruciatingly painful and confused her so severely she cried herself to sleep, but for some reason Claire was drawn to Elle like a moth to a flame—she couldn't help herself from being around the woman. Shifting all of her emotions to the side as best she could, she slid the glass door open and shut it behind her, walking to a beach chair set up to the side of all the action.

_How could I have missed? I usually at least tip it a little, but MISS?...God damn it. Claire's here to watch me make an idiot out of myself._ Elle could hear the cheerleader come outside and seat herself in the chair to the side of where she was shooting. With Elle's weight still leaning against the side of the house with her eyes closed in failure she sighed.

"I'd feel better if you weren't so close to the target, Claire. A shard from the glass could go flying." Claire rolled her eyes from her chair in disbelief. _**Now**__ she cares about me?_ She composed herself for a moment and clenched the anger between her teeth. Calming down she ignored Elle altogether.

"Why, of all things, a bottle of root beer?" Elle turned around and let her back lean against the brick, feeling its roughness against her skin comforting her in an odd way.

"I don't know. I guess I just like shattering things. The look of it as everything loses its solidarity, knowing that I caused it…it calms me, I guess; makes me feel powerful." Claire let out a snort of sarcastic anger without remembering to keep her emotions to herself for the time being.

"Yeah, I find that incredibly easy to believe about you," she replied angrily refusing to meet Elle's eyes and instead glared at the root beer bottle as if she could relate to it. Elle's chest tightened with emotion at Claire's treatment of her, but decided Claire was in a bad mood and simply taking it out on her. Ignoring it she stretched her arms out a bit.

"You know, Claire, I _really_ wish you wouldn't sit quite so close to where I'm aiming."

"I'm indestructible, Elle. Isn't that what makes me so special to you?" Claire shot back with animosity thick in her throat. Elle froze her actions and let her arms fall limp by her side before placing them on both of her hips.

"Excuse me, _what_ is your deal? Did you come out here just to take a few quick stabs at me, hmm?" Claire rolled her eyes and pushed herself out of her chair quickly while power walking over to Elle with fury in her stride.

"Funny you should mention stabs, Elle. Kind of like the one you're taking a knife to in my back?!" Elle's face faltered. _There's no way she knows, there's no way she knows…_

"What are you talking about Claire?" Her voice had dropped to a frightened, almost whisper of a tone. Claire's eyes began tearing up as she recalled Elle's words on the phone earlier.

"I'm a whiney annoying teenager, huh? That's all I am to you, right?! You're working for your Daddy to tell him all about me and everything you said, everything you did, it was all a," she choked and had to give herself time to wipe her tears and cough the rest of her emotions out while Elle stood with just as much pain in her eyes, "a LIE!" She ended as she turned on her heals and began stomping to the other end of the backyard making for the glass doors. Elle trembled from Claire's speech as it all blew up in her face.

"No, Claire, you've got it all wrong, I swear!" She took after Claire's form, running through the house. Hearing the front door slam she ran up to it calling after her.

"Claire! Claire, listen to me, please! I can explain!"

She flew through the front door seeing Claire starting the car and turning her body around in the seat to reverse. Elle quickly ran up to it and began slamming her open palm on the driver's window even as Claire was backing up.

"Claire, stop! Let me talk to you!"

Claire glared at Elle and suddenly pressed her foot on the brake, causing Elle to lose her balance from the car's support. She fell backwards hitting the pavement in pain, feeling the cement grate a slew of scratches onto her elbows and back. Claire rolled the window down and leaned her head slightly out the window.

"You'll protect me no matter what?! You promise you'll always be there for my family and I? You'll make me your top priority!? What a terrible lie to tell me!" Claire backed up further and once in the street, shifted gears, pausing a moment to get one more look at Elle.

"And what a stupid girl I was to believe you!" Claire sped off burning tire tracks onto the pavement. Elle watched as the suburban drove off and felt light headed; the pain from Claire's beliefs shocked her into immobility. Claire must have been awake when she was sharing her innermost feelings, and now she thought it all to be fake. Darkness began swamping the corners of her eyes, sloshing its way into the center of her vision. All she could decipher was Sandra running out while Mr. Muggles barked after her, calling out Claire's name. She turned and leapt in what was slow motion to Elle. Sounds began fading as she saw Sandra jogging closer to her, saying something important until all was black.


	7. 7

Because I am a NICE author ((KW05!! :P)) and know what the people want, I'm updating early so I don't keep you all waiting. And since you're all being very kind in your motivating reviews, I decided to post this all as one entry instead of seperating them. yay (:

* * *

"Elle?...Elle?..." _Wha-? Why am I so sleepy…Mmm this darkness feels so nice…_

"Is she coming out of it? It seems like she's coming out of it! Is she coming ou-"

"Yes, Claire, she's coming out of it. Step back out of her face now, please."

_Claire? Oh, no, Claire…she hates me. Why is the light coming in? I want to go back to the darkness! Claire can't get to me there. No, come back…_

Elle's eyes blinked slowly a few times, a look of complete discomfort coming over her face. A blurry Bennet family stood over her, peering at her confused frame. Sandra came up from behind Lyle with a wet wash cloth placing it gently against Elle's forehead.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're ok! You gave us quite a scare! And Claire; what is going on with you two?" Noah's face turned stern as his eyes shot straight to Sandra across from him. Elle felt her heart rate increase and wanted nothing more than to fade back into that untouchable nothingness she had just been released from. Claire's jaw clenched as one arm was crossed across her torso while the other rested on her chest from the relief of Elle's awakening. The girl's remained silent.

"What do you mean, Sandra?" The silence was tense as all the women in the house suffered from racing thoughts—all with intentions of hiding the truth from Noah.

_Do I tell him? Oh, he'd be infuriated with Elle if it was a romantic fight. But I don't even know if it was…I can't let him know the two are falling for one another._

_Dad can't figure this out. Come on Mom, give vague details so I can spin it into a different story—hurry up!_

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit_

"Mmm, I think I'm just going to go lay down upstairs…" Noah firmly placed his hand on her shoulder as she attempted to get back up and set her right back down. Sandra sighed and hunched her shoulders.

"Well, I don't know, Noah. They were just fighting. Girls do it all the time. Maybe Elle borrowed one of Claire's tops without asking, I don't know…" Claire jumped in, assuming that's truly what her mother thought.

"Yeah, Dad, it was over something stupid really. We're over it now. It's no big thing." Elle froze, not knowing whether to feel good or bad about what Claire had just said.

"We are?" She asked slightly confused. Claire clasped her hands together in front of her and walked around the couch now standing next to Elle helping her stand up by taking Elle's arm and wrapping it around her shoulder.

"Yeah, Elle. I'm really sorry, I was just upset you were telling me to move out of the way of the glass. It made me feel like you were babying me." Claire leaned in close to Elle's ear and extremely quietly and discreetly breathed out, "Go with it." Elle caught on, but was still skeptical to how Claire really felt and dreaded going upstairs with her.

"Oh, is that all? That's a relief. I promise I'll do my best not to baby you anymore." The two girls were now at the stair case. Noah watched them with unsettling curiosity. Claire smiled at him wide as she helped Elle up the stairs. While she grinned she whispered, "Don't say _anything_ until we're upstairs with the door locked." Elle cleared her throat in agreement and allowed Claire to help her into her room, then bed. Claire pushed Elle lightly back so that her back was supported by the wall since they both needed to talk. She crossed the room closing and locking the door. She turned around slowly and stared at the ground, her hands fidgeting. Elle took in deep breaths to the best of her ability. She was terrified of doing something wrong and messing everything up with Claire.

"Claire, I-"

"No, Elle, please wait." She raised her eyes slowly to Elle's. Both girls blushed, but neither looked away. Elle began visibly shrinking in guilt under Claire's overwhelming eyes.

"I haven't been completely fair to you, or honest with you…" The younger girl teetered on her feet, switching which leg she'd balance on next, looking around at all of the warmth of the room—everywhere that wasn't Elle's blue, swirling electric eyes. They were going crazy right now. The only thing decipherable that still connected them with the girl was the intense dilated pupils waiting in fear for whatever Claire was about to dish out. She came closer by mere inches as her nerves jumbled up tying knot after knot in her esophagus. Elle huffed, feeling tears coming on again. She had felt more emotions with Claire then she had in her entire life.

"Well if you're not going to start then I am! I can't take this anymore! It's true, I was on the phone with my Dad and I was initially sent here to investigate your family's life, particularly yours for some reason that I honestly don't know. I'm a company girl, born and raised. I'm fucked up beyond belief and sometimes I make really bad decisions. I was forced to coming here and to be honest, I didn't want to. I would've rather been out in the field. But Claire, once I met you everything I knew went out the window. I haven't been telling my Dad anything about you and your family—it's all fake information. If you were listening this morning then you would have heard that! I never have anything for him because I refuse to tell him. And if you really do keep listening in while I think you're not present, then you also heard me on the couch and you know how incredibly beautiful, precious, and important you are to me and-"

Claire rushed forward near tears with her palm covering Elle's mouth. Elle's eyes unnerved her. Not because she couldn't tell it was Elle, she most certainly could, but because in those eyes she could see how frightened she was. Claire let out a sob that quivered her lips on its way out.

"My Dad knew you were coming and asked me to be friends with you so I could get company secrets out of you." Elle's pleading eyes turned softer to more of a "dear in headlights" look. Claire sat down halfway on the bed in front of Elle with the girl's legs to her right, her arm slowly uncovering Elle's lips and returning to her lap, ashamed. She let the tears fall and placed her head in her hands. Crying she left everything silent while Elle just stared at her; there were too many emotions going through her body and she had almost completely shut down. Claire breathed in heavy watery breaths as she drowned in her own tears.

"I had honestly forgotten about it so many times when we were together! At first I would tell my Dad bits and pieces of things you'd say, like how many people you've killed and how you didn't have a normal upbringing. But after a week or so of it, I really started connecting with you and I stopped telling him things. It's been killing me and when I heard you say…when I heard you call me those things, I…"

"I didn't mean them, Claire." Elle took Claire's hand between her own two in comfort, rubbing her thumbs over it soothingly.

"Claire, look at me, please. When you don't look at me it makes me feel like I'm not worth your time." Claire sniffled and looked into Elle's eyes which had calmed down and were only a light blue swirl now.

"I said those things and hated myself for it. I didn't mean a word of it. I love listening to you, I love being around you, I…" she trailed off having her gaze falter. _Should I tell her?_ Claire patiently waited, though as the seconds of silence grew to minutes she became increasingly nervous. Elle finally spoke as she turned her head to look out the window—she and Claire's window.

"Back at the company, there was this guy." Claire felt her heart plummet in her chest as she looked down from Elle, not knowing if she could hear this kind of story. Elle didn't notice and continued, "His name's Josh and aside from you, he's the best friend I've ever had. We met about two months ago when he was admitted onto the level where the prisoners are. The first time he met me, he told me he could help me. I didn't understand what he meant at first, but later he went on to explain." Getting to the part that was on her mind ever since the first day she had laid eyes on Claire, her entire body screamed for her to do it and hold it in all at once. She rose one of the hands that were holding on to Claire's to rest on her trembling lips. Claire massaged her forearm gently, wanting her to continue. Elle let a small leak spring from the corner of her eye as she shook a bit from trying to talk, breathe, and think all at the same time.

"He told me that he was a fortune teller. That he could read parts of people's pasts, presents, and futures. And when I pressed him hard enough for it…" A raking sob shook her body as she shut her eyes tight, more tears springing to life. Claire leaned forward trying to wipe away the tears but Elle jerked her body away, including her hand that was now being held by Claire instead of the original situation.

"Claire, just please, listen and then after that you can decide whether or not you want to touch me." Claire pulled back and obeyed, confused and anxious to hear what Elle was going to say. Elle sighed in deep and kept her eyes closed as the length of her neck was exposed, her head raised high and leaning against the wall behind her.

"He told me that a lot of the reason that I wasn't happy was because I was lonely. And the main reason I was, pertaining to this life happening right here, right _now_ is because…" she paused again chewing on her bottom lip. _Why is this so god damn hard?_

"Because I'm a lesbian, Claire, and I never knew it. I didn't even know what it _was_ when he told me—didn't even know it was possible. He told me that once it sunk in I would be happier." Claire held her breath, a strange elated kind of happiness and relief rushing through her body. _Kiss her._ Claire's eyes went wide with what she felt her intuition pushing her to do.

"And then one day we were playing go fish and I was cheating, but don't tell him I was cheating because I swore on my mother's grave that I wasn't. Which I now see was very rude of me, but…We were in the middle of go fish, exchanging facts of sorts and answers to questions and I was asking all about being gay and what it was like. Then I guess he saw something or had a vision or a revelation or whatever you want to call it, and he told me…he told me the sentences that haven't escaped my mind ever since he said them and haven't stopped playing over and over in my head every time I look at you." She paused being calmer now that Claire was listening to her every word without judging her or interrupting. Taking that as a good sign, she continued her story.

"'Blonde hair, intense eyes. She's tough—doesn't like people telling her what to do. She has a power, too. You'll meet her soon enough.'" She repeated in a tone of voice suggesting that it wasn't her own. Silence draped over the two of them like a tense, confused blanket. Elle turned her head while finally opening her eyes.

"If you never want to talk to me again I understa-"

Claire interrupted Elle with a tooth breaking kiss, leaning all of her weight against the older girl. It took Elle a moment to realize what was going on until she felt the warmth of Claire's body pressed gentle and fierce against hers, her lips capturing Elle's in her own. All at once a jolt deep in her stomach awoke, weaving its way through every vein in her body, the nerves in her lips increasing ten fold and causing Elle to roll her eyes back in a light headed state of euphoria. Moving her lips against Claire's she felt both of their limbs touching, ripping, clawing, and stroking each other. Claire sat straddling Elle completely, her knees spread and left open by the wall she had pinned Elle against by the waist. Elle ran her nails through Claire's hair and tugged at it willingly; passionately. Claire shivered and released a soft moan without conscious agreement. The only thing on her mind was Elle, over and over again in her head: just Elle. Her lips that tasted a bit of salt from her tears, her thin frame that Claire wanted to throw around intimately, the song of their sweet moans imprinting in each of the girl's minds. The feel of Elle's inexperienced, but quickly learning, tongue in Claire's mouth made her squeal in delight and swing her around, pushing her softly against the bed, wanting to melt right into the delicious electric blonde. Elle wrapped her legs loosely around Claire's wanting to mold their bodies so neither would have a gap between them. Claire's weight on top of her made her squirm in pleasure as her body begged her to do things to the younger girl that she herself didn't even understand. Claire's breathing went haywire at the feeling of Elle's hands running up and down her sides with the growing recognition of how incredible every shudder, every lick, every scratch truly was.

A knock at the door made them both push the other away as a reflex and freeze. "Claire? Elle? Is everything ok in there?" Noah's voice boomed through the door. Elle looked at Claire, slowly the fear of being caught dissipated as she watched her beautiful girl. Claire shook her head and quietly cleared her throat of any lust that might still be there.

"Uhm, yeah Dad, everything's just fine!" Elle slowly snaked her hand up Claire's thigh. Claire's eyes fluttered shut as she gasped at the sensation.

"Claire, can I see you for a second in the kitchen?...Alone." Elle let her hand slide to Claire's back side, giving it a possessive squeeze. Claire whimpered a bit and grabbed a chunk of bed spread in her hand, letting her head drop in pleasure. "Mhm!" she responded. She lightly brushed Elle's hand away, opening her eyes straight into Elle's and drowning Elle in lust. Elle bit her own lip at the desire rising in her body all over again. Claire crawled off the edge of the bed, fixed her shirt in the mirror, and tied up her hair since it was a lost cause. She turned around before opening the door, blowing a kiss at Elle who could only watch her mesmerized.

"I'll see you in here tonight! 12 o'clock!" Claire mouthed to Elle who nodded.

**

Once the clock struck 12, like Cinderella appearing at midnight Elle watched the door opening slowly with the moonlight from the open window covering everything in a musky blue. Claire's loose curls were pulled into a side pony tail, her white wife beater and boy shorts the only thing she wore. She turned and smiled at Elle nervously. Elle smiled back at her and sat up in her bed. "Hi." Claire whispered. Elle giggled a little and covered her mouth, afraid the smile would stick.

"Hi…" She responded. Claire covered her mouth with her index finger and then pointed at the window. Elle nodded and began gathering the spare blankets from the closet. Claire worked at opening the hinges, lightly banging and shifting until they creaked open with a romantic squeal, like a promise not to tell. Elle handed Claire a blanket, the girl taking it with a blush. The two bent over and squeezed through the window's narrow escape route. Laying out the blankets and closing the window for the most part behind them Elle stopped her arranging and stared at Claire. She watched her daintily try and smooth all of the edges down without her own awareness at her obsession of perfection. Without thinking Elle swiftly leaned forward, raising her hand to cup Claire's cheek and meeting the girl's unexpected lips. Claire's eyebrows shot up in surprise before lightly laughing into the kiss and leaning some of her own weight into it, raising a hand to hold Elle's hand in place. Elle pulled back timidly and felt her eyes begin their dance again. She blushed and nervously stuttered.

"S-sorry, I just, I…"

"Shh, shh, shh. Stop." Claire whispered placing a finger over Elle's lips. Smiling at Elle's wide shimmering eyes she leaned in sliding her finger down to under Elle's chin and lifting it up, kissing her soft and sweet.

"Mmm, you're delicious, you know that? A girl could get used to kissing you." Claire licked her lips and lightly nuzzled her head into the side of Elle's blonde tresses, breathing in her scent and releasing it dreamily into the night air. Elle shivered as the quick wind Claire produced tickled her bare shoulder. Aching to give into her instincts, Elle leaned her body forward into Claire's neck bringing a hand up to the other side, her hands splayed out and feeling each goose bump raise by the sensation on the younger girl's skin. As she pressed a light kiss to Claire's neck she knew she wanted more. Opening her mouth wider she sucked as many sweet nerves that she could into her mouth causing Claire's stomach to flip flop in the most delectable of ways.

"Ughh, Elle…" whispered Claire as she wrapped her arms around Elle, one hand pulling her closer around the torso, the other tangled in her hair pressing her head closer as tight as she could without suffocating the girl to her neck. Elle pulled away despite Claire's efforts and panted with an alive look of hunger in her eyes which were glued to Claire's calf muscles in between them.

"Umm, I'm just now for the first time feeling all of these…_things_ and I'm afraid if I keep going I won't be able to stop, so…" Elle blinked hard and shook her head, which Claire found adorable. She swallowed hard, knowing exactly how Elle felt.

"Yeah, you're right…" Both girls panted in want as each took turns struggling with keeping their hands to themselves. After a minute or so of catch up, Claire cleared her throat.

"Here, let's lay down. Do you want to…?" Elle's eyes looked up finally meeting Claire's. Both of them fought hard not to give in to what they truly wanted to do to one another, what with it being improper to do on the roof of the house they both lived in while everyone was sleeping innocently inside.

"…talk?"

"Yeah! Right, talk, yeah…" Claire's eyes widened with Elle's as they tried their best to work around their indescribable lust for one another. They both muttered and laughed nervously as they lay down next to each other. At first they both lay flat looking at what small amount of stars Costa Verde provided for them, neither speaking, moving, or even breathing for that matter.

"So…let me get this straight if I can: umm, your Dad wants information on me, and my Dad wants information on you. You have a friend that predicts that I'm your future, a license to kill, and cheat at go fish. Am I missing anything?" Claire asked, turning her head to look at Elle. Elle thoughtfully pondered.

"Hmm, yeah, you're forgetting that root beer makes me feel powerful." She smiled as she turned her head to the side to meet Claire's smile.

"Just kiddingggg…" She whispered playfully. Claire let out a short laugh and shook her head.

"No you're not."

"I know!" Both girls began laughing quietly and uncontrollably. The tension of desire made them both a clueless mess. The laughter died and they both lied on their sides staring at the other.

"Did you really mean what you said? About protecting me?" Elle swallowed the lump in her chest. This kind of honesty always made her sweat turn cold and stomach feel sick.

"Yes." It was so tiny and delicate Claire knew to believe it. Elle's eyes had lowered to her fingers popping with electricity in between the two of them. Claire looked down seeing the display and smiled, taking Elle's hands in her own. The electricity died down as Claire raised them to her lips, kissing over her knuckles as she held eye contact with Elle. A smile graced Elle's lips in relief.

"So, do you, uh…Well I don't know, what do we do?" Claire thought for a minute looking into Elle's eyes. Elle blushed and bit her lip, looking away. Claire let a low chuckle gather in her throat.

"I don't know, but you're _awfully_ cute when you're nervous." Elle sharply turned her eyes to meet Claire's once more with her mouth ajar, an incredulous look on her face.

"I am not nervous!" Claire smiled, her eyebrows wiggling over dramatically.

"Oh yeah?" She brought Elle's hands up to her lips again, singling one of Elle's fingers out and taking it into her mouth letting her soft pink tongue dance over it.

"Y-yeah…" She stammered, puffing her chest out with a stern look on her face. Claire's flirtatious eyes were daring Elle to admit she was terrified, but Elle was determined to prove herself. Finally giving up and letting Elle have her moist hand back she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Fine! You're so stubborn, gosh…" Elle gave a satisfied smile as both girls giggled. Elle's laughter died as she watched Claire's chest rising and falling next to her remembering what she had told her earlier in the day. Claire saw Elle's face falter and quickly her nerves went from anxious to worried. Elle turned to lie on her back once more with her arms at her side and her eyes searching for twinkling specks.

"So Noah wants us to be close so you can dish the goods on me, eh?" Claire audibly swallowed suddenly becoming the scared one of the two.

"…yeah…" Elle sighed and closed her eyes. _This is so fucked up._ Claire tentatively placed her hand over Elle's. She flinched at first, but then after a moment's thought took Claire's hand and wove her fingers through the younger girl's. Claire smiled at the contact adoring every second the two were touching.

"If he found out about us he would kill me." Claire turned to her side with skepticism etched on her disbelieving face.

"That's a little over dramatic, don't you think?" Elle shook her head. "Nope! Not one bit. You saw the way he was eyeing us when your Mom said we had been in a fight. He's putting two and two together already," sighing dramatically and rolling over to grab Claire and shake her she sarcastically ended, "I'm too young to die!!!" Claire giggled and slapped Elle away playfully.

"Oh, you. You think you're _so_ funny!" Elle wrapped her thin fingers around Claire's wrists wrestling with the girl and letting out choppy laughs and grunts as they both scrunched their faces up trying to gain power over pushing and pulling the other one.

"Oh shit, my Dad!"

"WHERE!?" Claire dodged in for the kiss as Elle was temporarily off guard. She laughed at Elle's squirming underneath her as she removed her lips away from Claire and sent her a shock to the chest. Claire frowned and noticed a burned hole mark through her shirt, her skin quickly healing.

"Hey, I liked that shirt!" Elle did it again and then slapped her lightly upside the head.

"Don't you ever pull that on me again! That was so bad…GOD, Claire!…" Elle placed a hand over her forehead as she lie down trying to slow her breathing back to normal. Claire scoffed and laid her head on top of Elle's breasts, running a soothing hand over the older blonde's stomach atop her thin tank top.

"You worry too much," she whispered quietly into the night. Both girls lie there, Elle running her hand through Claire's curls and Claire with a permanent smile on her face, eyes closed and hand rubbing Elle's belly calmly.

"You know, before I met you, I thought there was something wrong with me." Elle snorted. "You mean like being able to jump off the empire state building and walk away 2 seconds later without a scratch?" Claire smiled and chuckled. "Well, there's _that_, yes, but no I mean…I thought there was something wrong like boy wise. I'd have all these guys I'd go out with, but I always wound up not feeling anything for them. I even had a boyfriend a little bit before you got here-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Elle held up her hand with a confused look on her face, "a boyfriend? Recently? Who what when where why how. Now."

Claire rolled her eyes and smiled, "Ellllle…" Elle shook her head and popped another small current into Claire's exposed shoulder. Claire jumped and squealed, turning her face into her pillow that was Elle's stomach and biting it.

"Ouch!"

"Well stop electrocuting me!"

"You deserve it!"

"Do not!"

"Just tell me about the stupid boy, Claire!" Claire rolled her eyes, slightly adoring how jealous Elle was getting. _She really has no idea she has no reason to worry._

"This guy from school. His name's West. He can fly. He's really sweet and nice and everything, and I'm pretty sure he was falling in love with me…" Elle's hands balled into blue swirls of electricity. Claire saw this and quickly took both of them in her hands, holding them tightly to her chest, kissing Elle's stomach and nuzzling further into her.

"But I broke up with him about two weeks before you came. I didn't feel anything for him, Elle. And I didn't understand why until I met you." Elle's insides churned happily at Claire's speech and smiled victoriously.

"Well yeah I mean, who could resist a fox like me?" Claire swatted at her, which Elle accepted—she deserved it.

"I want to be with you. I want you to be able to trust me if I go out to school, or the mall, or anywhere and know that I'm yours; no one else's. I know my Dad would probably hurt you and I'm pretty sure yours already wants to kill me, but I don't care," Claire admitted quietly. Elle sighed, continuing to stroke Claire's hair as she looked at the deep blue-black of the sky.

"Yeah well easy for you to say, cheerleader, you're not exactly perishable…" Claire remained still waiting for Elle's indefinite answer. The electric girl took a deep breath in, remembering Josh's face as he told her he could help her. '_I can help you!' 'It's because you're lonely!' 'Doesn't like being told what to do…you'll meet her soon enough.'_ Shuddering Elle cleared her throat. Claire held her breath waiting for Elle's response, having balled up part of her tank top in her fist anxiously.

"Claire, will you be my undercover girlfriend?"

* * *

Admit it, you all love me ;]


	8. 8

A few days had passed and everything in the Bennet house ran as smoothly as could be expected under all given circumstances. Lyle continued to play video games, Sandra practiced Mr. Muggles' runway walk every night, and Noah remained in the dark about everything going on behind closed doors. Claire and Elle were attempting to prepare dinner for the family in the kitchen with Lyle's game blasting each time he fired whatever crazy missile was the fad of the day in the living room that was open to them as well.

"Elle, oh my God, you're not supposed to do that!" Claire laughed as she tried to grab the bag of dry noodles out of Elle's grip. Elle kept elbowing her flying limbs out of her way, twisting around so Claire couldn't get to the bag. As the younger girl's laughter filled her ears she tried even harder taking it as a challenge, her mouth tight and eyes knit together in focused frustration.

"I've got it, cheerleader, just pay attention to the boiling evil stuff!" Claire rolled her eyes and remained giggling, trying still to wrap her body around Elle to get to the uncooked pasta. Elle always referred to water as "evil". At first she didn't understand, but when Elle tentatively explained that it's her weakness with her electric abilities she backed off.

"Elle you can't open it that way, it's going to-!" At that moment Elle's efforts were not in vain, but the noodles went flying around them like a spurt of dry, hard rain. Elle froze in disbelief as her secret girlfriend let out a stream of loud, obnoxious laughter. Elle turned around with anger in her glare and caught eye contact with Claire whose adorable face was pink from laughing so hard. Her hair pulled back in a high pony tail with her "BAM!" apron on ((her mother had bought if off the internet as a sudden obsession with Bam Margera)), eyes glittering with happiness and teeth shining while bending over and grasping hold of the handles of the oven she ignored Elle's anger completely and continued laughing. Elle huffed and crossed her arms, wishing that the girl didn't have the ability to make her melt.

"It's not funny, Claire!"

"AAAAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The older blonde bit at her lip that was slowly getting harder to persuade into a frown. Her girlfriend laughed even harder after what she just said and while usually that would tick her off beyond belief, Claire was different to Elle. Soon she allowed herself to chuckle along with her.

"Ok, I…I guess it was a _little_ funny…" she admitted quietly while looking down and placing one hand on the counter, leaning her body against it letting off a sexy nonchalant vibe that Claire ate up.

"Ha, yeah, and I'm going to spare you the 'I told you so'." Elle gave a toothless smile at Claire, who was now completely on the floor with her back leaning against the cupboards, and took in a deep breath.

"Thanks, Pom Pom." She whispered tenderly to Claire. Claire's short little bursts of laughter died down as the two sat smiling into each other's eyes. For a while it was nice, but then Claire spotted a pale twisted noodle in Elle's hair and started laughing all over again. Elle's smile got wider as she tilted her head to the side. "What?" Claire stood and came giggling over to Elle.

"You've got a noodle…" she lifted her hand next to Elle's confused face who was too busy studying Claire up close to care about what she was doing. Plucking the noodle out and holding it between them, Elle's eyes lit up in recognition and the two girls laughed softly. Claire smiled lovingly at Elle.

"I know you think that you know everything-"

"Because I do."

Claire rolled her eyes at Elle's stubborn teasing, "Right, well, it wouldn't hurt to listen to me every now and then. As hilarious as this all has been, we could've avoided it and now I don't know what we're going to have for dinner. That was our last bag." Elle's face drooped and hung ashamed as she popped her fingers and stared at the floor. Claire quickly scanned the room and halls that she could see. Lyle had their backs to them but other than that, she couldn't see anyone coming. Quickly she raised her hand under Elle's chin, lifting her head and kissing her softly twice on her lips. Backing away she smiled and whispered very quietly, "It's ok, baby. I'll ask everyone how pizza sounds." Elle smiled cautiously, still not completely having forgiven herself. Claire removed her hand and turned around opening the pantry and removing the broom and dust pan.

"Here, let's start cleaning this up." Elle nodded as Claire handed her the objects. Elle began sweeping methodically as Claire took a rag and used her hand to scoop all of the noodles off of the island in the kitchen and all other counters. Sometimes the two would run into each other and smile, Elle blushing slightly even after everything much more intimate they had been doing.

Noah came striding in to the kitchen and froze at the sight in front of him, neither girl realizing his presence.

"I've heard California has wind storms, but…?" Once he spoke they both jumped at his voice, a habit he had noticed within the past couple of days. His fatherly instincts told him to press further into it, but his work had been demanding his time. Claire gave a side smile to Elle as she watched her out of the corner of her eye.

"Elle accidentally opened it a different way and they flew everywhere. Is pizza alright?" Elle kept her head down as she was still embarrassed about doing something wrong. She _hated_ feeling like she wasn't good enough—no matter how small the situation.

"Sure, Claire Bear." He smiled at his daughter who returned it as she emptied another handful of now dirty noodles into the trashcan. Focusing his attention on a stiff Elle, he continued.

"Elle, we're going to be busting someone tomorrow in the Los Angeles area. It sounds dangerous. He can produce a vortex, a type of black hole, where if something or someone is sucked into it they're lost forever. I can't do it alone; I'm going to need your help. Your father gave me direct instructions to have this man taken in alive." Elle was, of course, not afraid at all, but she could sense Claire's fear behind her without even having to look at the girl. She wasn't just living for herself anymore—it actually mattered what kind of risks she took, because Claire would be the one to have the pain it carried. It was something that went both ways for the two of them. Without too much hesitation in seeing Noah's eyes studying Claire's pause in movement Elle answered quickly. "Not a problem." He averted his attention back to Elle skeptically and eventually smiled in his cryptic way.

"Great. We leave at 8 am tomorrow." Elle nodded making sure she didn't move or speak too much. She always felt like she was under intense scrutiny whenever she was around Noah. His eyes went to the back of Claire's head.

"Claire Bear?" Claire and Elle both froze. Claire knew how crucial it was not to show much emotion when it came to Elle to her father, but hearing what she just had it took a lot not to cry in fear. She whipped her head around picking up that fake smile she used to use on him all the time back in Texas, though it came out as more of a faltering grimace.

"Yeah, Dad?" He eyed her warily and then smiled.

"The works on my half of the pizza, alright?" Both girls let out a stream of air from their lungs in relief. Claire nodded and smiled.

"Sure thing." Looking between the two girls he eventually turned around and walked back to his office. Elle waited a few moments before turning around to Claire, raising a hand to the girl's shoulder.

"Claire…" Claire shook her arm off by hunching her shoulders a bit and snatching the broom out of the older woman's loose grip making sure not to make any eye contact with her as she already felt her eyes watering up.

"The number for pizza is on the fridge, go around the house asking everyone what kind of pizza they want and go ahead and order it. I'll be here." Elle slumped, knowing there was no getting through to Claire when she got like this. Nodding with pursed lips she turned around slowly. Claire froze for a moment before propping up the broom on the side of the trash can and quickly speeding up behind Elle leaning her body weight lightly against the girls back and whispering so closely to her ear it made the other girl shiver.

"Your room, 11. We'll talk then." Pausing a moment longer as if thinking about something her eyes scanned the room quickly again before leaning in to kiss the side of Elle's head tenderly. Claire stepped back and turned around, going right back to sweeping. Elle, without turning back around, peeled the pizza place's magnet off the refrigerator.

"LYLE, press pause and tell me what you want on your pizza or the Xbox gets it!"

**

Since it was raining that night, the girls opted to stay in Elle's bed together. Setting up the radio playing right next to the door softly, it drowned out the two girl's small voices in the otherwise quiet house. They left a lamp on next to the bed giving the room a soft glow. Elle had also set up different candles around the room.

"_You can't light different scented candles in the same room, Elle. Where did you even find those?"_

"_Yes I can! The closet…"_

"_Awesome, somewhere we've had to spend a lot of time lately. That's where Mom stores her holiday candles. You're telling me you're lighting all of them?"_

"_No, only like, half of them."_

"_Great, so it'll smell like every season in here. Fannnntastic."_

"_Shut your sexy ass up and get in my bed."_

Elle sat with her back against the wall, Claire in her arms with her head to one side. Elle loved being so close to Claire; having the ability to wrap her arms around the girl and feel every part of each other pressed against one another. It made her feel so alive. Claire hadn't spoke for a few minutes now, fingering through the file of the man Elle would be capturing tomorrow.

"He's really dangerous, Elle." Elle tightened her grip around Claire and kissed the side of her head a few times, addicted to the smell and feel of the girl's hair pressed against her face. Claire ran her index finger along with the paragraph of the criminal's history as she read, breathing in deep and letting out a shaky breath.

"Like, you could be gone forever in an instant dangerous." Elle closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into the crook of Claire's neck, kissing and licking it lightly making Claire involuntarily shudder.

"I know that, baby. Caught it the first time you told me ten minutes ago." Claire leaned forward suddenly, slapping the files shut angrily and throwing them across the room with papers flying everywhere. She crossed her arms and slammed her body back into Elle, who grunted in response, and let the tears fall as she felt herself letting go of her resolve.

"Well fine then! Since you're so careless about it how about I come too, huh? Even I couldn't survive this you stupid, mean, dumb, rude…ugh!!" Claire covered her tear stained cheeks with her palms and leaned most of her body away from Elle, her torso bent over Elle's thigh. Elle sat with her heart clenching at Claire's outburst. Leaning in she tried wrapping her arms around Claire again to pull her back to her, but Claire slapped at her arm angrily and continued crying into the bed sheets. Elle felt sick, it finally hit her how much Claire cared for her. Thinking about Claire going on the mission too made her want to throw a fit just like the one Claire had just performed. Waiting a little longer from her tongue being tied in too many emotions, she finally spoke.

"Honey, I…I know that this is a very bad situation I'm being put into, but that's why I'm here. It's my undercover job to be your Dad's assistant in the field. 'One of us, one of them' and all that…Sweetheart if I don't go not only would your Dad get very badly hurt without my help, but he would call for a new assistant and I would be sent back. I'd never get to see you again..." Claire hesitated and finally sat up, turning her body so that the two were facing each other. Her legs wrapped loosely around Elle's waist as Elle comfortingly ran her hands up and down them, soothing the girl back into comfort. Claire sniffled and wiped her eyes as best she could, not yet making eye contact with Elle. Her hands lay in between the two of them, she watched them stretch and flex as she spoke.

"Yeah…I know. I just wish it wasn't someone so dangerous. Why can't it be someone with," she flitted her hand around, "daisies and rainbows shooting out of their palms or something." Elle chuckled and rubbed her thumbs over Claire's mid thigh.

"Because daisies and rainbows don't exactly qualify someone for the most dangerous villains list at The Company."

Claire gave a small side smile as she continued watching herself pick at her nails. A few seconds later she leaned forward, inhaling Elle's scent and tightening her legs around her waist while slowly wrapping her arms around the girl's torso. Elle smiled and raised her legs closer, trying to wrap her entire body around Claire as well. Elle rubbed her hands up and down the girl's back, wresting them both eventually at her bare shoulders and kissing along Claire's collarbone. Claire sighed at the intimacy and backed away a bit, loosening her grip on Elle so that Elle could continue her treatment of the girl's skin. Pressing her forehead on Claire's shoulder she ran her hands all over Claire—anywhere she could get to. Claire shivered slightly at times, listening to Elle's breathing give both of them an even tempo. As Elle kissed under Claire's jaw near her ear, Claire splayed her hands out on Elle's back and took stray strands of blonde between her fingers, twisting them around at will.

"Do you think my Dad will kill us if he finds out?" Elle didn't halt her actions and began sucking on Claire's earlobe, completely entranced; Claire herself felt it hard for her to focus.

"Mmm, I don't know honey…" she murmed into Claire's neck as she bit down on the soft skin there. Claire moaned at the feeling of Elle's teeth pinching her nerves, her body heating up while her mind clouded.

"B-but don't you think he'll hurt you? What if he…what if he makes you l…leave or…something like that?" Elle's body wasn't the only one thirsty with desire. Touching Claire always gave her an intense adrenaline rush, her head swimming and need moistening between her legs with each passing moment. As Elle's mouth traveled lower on the girl's chest, she let her hand slowly travel to the hem of Claire's shirt. The instant her finger's touched the sensitive skin of Claire's hip the younger girl snapped back to attention.

"Elle?" She asked curiously. Elle kept crawling her hand up, mouth ravenous on the girl's skin completely trapped in a different world. Claire's needs began slowing as she became upset with the girl.

"Elle!"

"Wha, huh, hmm??" Elle jumped, yanking her hand out from under Claire's shirt and removing her swollen lips from Claire's chest, looking up at the girl who was raised a bit higher than her sitting on her lap. "What, baby? Too fast?" Claire blushed, realizing that had it not been for Elle's unresponsive manner to her important question she wouldn't have stopped her at all. She rolled her eyes to cover up her embarrassment, but Elle smiled, catching her.

"Well, _no_. Just…are you even listening to me?!" Elle's eyes snapped up to Claire's, having lazily been glued to the pink of the younger girl's lips.

"Yeah, honey! Totally, I'm listening. I swear." She backed up, pressing her back against the wall again and raising her hands in the air, shaking her fingers and waving them, "See? No hands." Claire smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I just was wondering if you thought Dad would hurt you or send you away or something if he found out we were together." Elle sighed and hit her palm to her face trying to wipe all of the sexual frustration from her features.

"I honestly don't know, baby. You know him a lot better than I do." Elle slumped impatiently, wanting to continue her exploration of Claire's stomach. Claire nodded in deep thought and then threw her hand dejectedly in the air with a frustrated look on her face.

"I don't know! I never know with him. It's like one second he's my father, the next a company man. I just…I just don't know how he would handle _us_. It's driving me a little insane, actually." Elle shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, Sandra knows." Claire's eyes bugged out of her head as she leaned forward in shock.

"WHAT!? My MOTHER? How does my Mom know!? Did you tell her? Oh my God, Elle, we told each other we wouldn't tell! What the hell is wrong with-"

"Hey, hey, hey, cheer squad, calm down!" Elle interrupted grabbing Claire's flying hands in midair. _She sure likes to talk with her hands._

"I didn't tell her anything, I can just tell that she knows." Claire relaxed with a look of slight annoyance on her face as she crossed her arms, still sitting on top of Elle.

"Oh, so you just _happen_ to have a feeling that my mother knows and let me completely freak out. Thanks, angel!" Elle laughed and grabbed Claire's hands again, kissing her palms and placing them on either side of her cheeks while holding them there with her own hands.

"Yeah. I mean, it' just that she gives me these looks and hints and stuff that she knows. She even asked me if I'd ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend yesterday." Claire's eyes shot up in disbelief.

"She did?" Elle nodded and rubbed Claire's forearm. Claire found Elle's hands and laced her fingers with both of them, each letting the other pull and push absent mindedly. "Well, what did you say?"

"I said I've never had a real boyfriend, just some play things at the Company," Claire narrowed her eyes dangerously as Elle finished her sentence hurriedly, "_which_ I already told you about. And then I told her I've had feelings for one girl. Then she looked at me and I looked at her and she smiled and said she knows I would take very good care of any girl I was with, I agreed, and then we were done setting the table so you guys came pouring in from different sections of the house." Claire smiled wide and squealed, bending forward and wetting her lips as she slammed them hard against Elle's who was smiling into it and pulled away to laugh.

"Excited, are we?" Claire propped herself up on her elbows as she released her lock around Elle's waist, pulling her feet back and lying flat between Elle's legs. She wrapped her arms around Elle's stomach and wrested her head on the girl's chest. _Is this her favourite position to be in?_

"Yes, very. I'm happy my Mom likes the idea of us together. Maybe I'll ask her to drive me to school tomorrow and talk to her about it then." Elle kissed the top of Claire's head, running her fingers through the honey blonde hair as her fingertips on her other hand lightly ran back and forth on Claire's arm.

"That sounds like a good idea, baby." Claire sighed and snuggled even further into Elle. The two girls remained silent for a good ten minutes before Claire broke it.

"I'm going to set my alarm for 4:30am so I can get up and go back to my room in the morning before my Dad wakes up…can I stay in here tonight?" Elle thought about it seriously for a moment, realizing the risk but remembering what exactly she had to do tomorrow. Kissing the top of Claire's head again she whispered, "Of course, Claire." Claire smiled and slowly got up, stretching her arms out and leaning in for a goodnight kiss. Elle returned it delicately and helped Claire move beneath the covers, pulling them up over the both of them and leaned over to turn out the light from the lamp.

"Hey Elle, before you turn that off will you do something for me please?" Elle froze and bent down, placing her hand lightly on Claire's arm and kissing her shoulder. "Mhm. What?" Claire sighed and shifted, pulling the covers up higher.

"Will you blow out those fucking candles? It smells like Mother Nature threw up in here." Elle laughed and slapped Claire's head lightly to which Claire just smiled.

"Sure thing princess."

* * *

I like reviews (:


	9. 9

"Claire…" Elle and Claire lay wrapped in each other's arms in a tangle neither could decipher. Claire's alarm was buzzing snuggly into Claire's lower back where it had slid from her pillow sometime in the movement of last night. Her head was nuzzled under Elle's chin, her lips lightly exhaling dainty breath onto Elle's chest, making Elle wish the stupid alarm didn't have to go off. She wrestled her arm out from under Claire's stomach, then realizing how stiff it was she grimaced and rolled it around slowly. Lifting her head she eyed the forgotten half of the bed trying to locate the source of the vibrations. Seeing the small light radiating from the exposed lower back of her girlfriend, she slid her fingers over the skin sensually before snatching the cell phone and turning the alarm off. Claire stirred and smiled, leaning her body further into Elle's and keeping her lips on the girl's chest.

"Mmm, what a wonderful way to wake up…" Claire sighed as she tightened their intertwined legs and shut her eyes, prepared to go back to sleep. Elle groggily chuckled and kissed Claire's head, raising a tired hand to hold the younger girl's head in place, loving the youthful lips against her skin.

"Baby, it's time to get up…" Elle purred into Claire's hair, running her nails over Claire's scalp. Claire shivered at the sensation and sighed before slowly sitting up and extracting herself from Elle's web of warmth.

"Oh no," Claire pouted adorably as she groaned with her eyes closed, immediately dissatisfied at how cold it was without the older woman by her side. Elle felt it too; she curled up and watched Claire doing exactly what she wasn't supposed to be doing: staying.

"Claaaairrrrre, seriouslyyyyy…" Elle whined. She opened her eyes with determination and sat up. Claire's eyes slowly opened to see Elle in front of her, raising a hand to her cheek and letting the backs of her fingers stroke it tenderly.

"We can't get caught, beautiful. You need to go back to your room. You can catch almost 3 full hours of sleep if you go now." Claire loved the way Elle's whisper sounded in the morning—like a mixture of care and rasp. _She's always so sexy._ Claire raised a hand to her face and rubbed the sleep at her eye as she nodded.

"Mmk baby…" Claire lazily kicked the covers off of her body and swung her feet over the side of the bed. Elle leaned forward and grabbed her arm just as she was about to get off. Claire jerked to a stop and turned a curious eye back to Elle. Elle fought to keep her focus as her body begged her to fall back asleep.

"I just want you to know that the only reason I even remotely care about going on a dangerous mission today is because of you." Claire remained rooted as a small smile twitched its way onto her features. Elle smiled back and continued after licking her lips, "And if I ever feel like just giving up if it gets too hard or if I need any kind of motivation, I want you to know it's your laugh that I'll fight to hear one more time." Claire blushed as did Elle, each loving how crazy they were about the other. Claire took a step forward and bent over the bed, kissing Elle sweet and deep. Leaning her head against the blonde's she whispered, "I'll miss you, angel. Be safe for me." Giving her one last kiss on the cheek Claire stood straight again and waved goodbye once she quietly opened the door. Elle waved back before the last trace of tan skin disappeared. Sighing her smile faltered to a frown. _What if something __**does**__ happen? What if I never see Claire again?_ Shaking her head she swore to herself she would remain focused and not dwell on such negative thoughts. Besides, her body was still thrumming from the adrenaline of being close to Claire. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to softly drift back to sleep; the calm before the storm.

**

Claire twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she and Sandra dropped off Lyle at a different school.

"Bye, Honey! Don't forget I can check what you're buying yourself for lunch!" Claire chuckled at the embarrassed look Lyle threw their mother as he hopped out of the van and slammed the door shut. Sandra smiled at his retreating form putting the car back in drive.

"You kids, I swear. Just yesterday I was putting diapers on both of you!" Claire smirked at her mother's remark and rolled her eyes.

"With Lyle that's probably a true statement." Sandra gave a pointed look at Claire and then smiled, the two of them laughing together. It got quiet after that with tension in the air. Claire's heart was beating faster than she expected it would and she wondered why she was so nervous to tell her mother about her and Elle. Before it could get any harder for either of them Sandra spoke.

"Not that I don't love taking you to school, Claire, but I did it because I thought that you might have something to talk to me about. Was I right in assuming that?" She momentarily stole glances at her daughter's nervous hands twitching and fumbling in her lap while driving. Claire held her breath before sighing in defeat. _Why_ couldn't she just say it? Sandra nodded and took one hand off of the wheel allowing her knee to replace it. She covered hers with Claire's in the smaller woman's lap comfortingly.

"Sweetheart you can tell me anything and I'll always love you. You're my little girl. But, if it's too hard I can wait." At such a sweet comment Claire tried again to open her mouth and tell her mother, but for some reason all she could get out were little squeaks. Frustrated, she sighed heavily and felt her chest swelling with so much emotion she began to cry angrily. Sandra immediately became worried and placed her hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Honey, what's wrong?! Is it that bad? Claire, honey, you're scaring me!" Claire took in choppy breaths as she shook her head. She tried desperately to get something out before she worried her mother to death.

"No, Mom, it's not but I…I'm so sorry I wish I could just tell you but it's killing me and I don't know why it's so hard!" Claire's face was pink with tears and sniffles. Sandra thought about it and decided maybe it would be easier to guess for her daughter.

"Does it have to do…with Elle?" Claire nodded as another tear fell, the anxiety rising in her throat and threatening to come out all over again at any moment. Still, she couldn't figure out where all of these feelings came from. She honestly hadn't expected it to go like this at all. Sandra squeezed Claire's shoulder and took a deep breath in, hoping she didn't make a fool of herself if she was wrong.

"You two care about each other, right?" Claire nodded again, shaking a bit but calming down some at her Mom's cool demeanor about the subject. It still didn't ease the nerves tangling up her insides.

"A-A lot…" she added in a hiccup from lack of proper oxygen. Sandra stopped at a red light as the car was quiet again, but not the uncomfortable kind anymore. She looked over at Claire who was glaring a hole through the ground as if terrified to move. She raised her hand to brush some of Claire's honey blonde hair behind her ear.

"The two of you are together, aren't you?" She whispered. Claire's breathing froze before slowly nodding her head. Sandra sighed and stroked the back of Claire's head lovingly as she herself teared up.

"Oh, honey, I've known you were different for a long time. I was just waiting for you to trust me enough to tell me, and to admit it to yourself." Claire's eyes went wide as they turned to Sandra, watery and full.

"You…you knew? Before I did?" Sandra smiled and nodded, laughing at the irony as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, sweetheart, Elle is a nice girl. I like her and I see the way she treats you—like a little princess. And I see how happy you both make each other. What more could a mother ask for?" Claire smiled and laughed in disbelief, crying for a complete different reason. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over the console, engulfing her mother in a huge hug smiling into her dry curls.

"I love you so much, Mom!" Sandra heard several honks behind her and they both laughed and separated, each with red eyes and smiles.

"I love you too, baby." She said as she sped off ignoring the honks and profanities being thrown her way. Sighing and putting her turn signal on she spoke what both of them were thinking.

"Let's just keep this to ourselves for the time being…"

**

Elle walked with Noah by her side. The two both in business suits looking as inconspicuous as possible pulled up across the street of the man's house they were going to be invading. Elle got a strange feeling in her gut looking at the home. Noah was already out of the van, locking and strapping things in place on different areas of his body. Craning his neck he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion seeing Elle's stone-like stature still sitting in the passenger's seat staring at the house in question.

"Elle?" Snapping out of it Elle jumped slightly, startled at the sudden calling from the back of the van. She turned in her seat to meet Noah's eyes.

"Well, come on. Strap up." She nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. Noah eyed her suspiciously and helped her tighten some of the equipment across her back.

"You seem awfully different from when the two of us used to go out in the field. Are you feeling alright?" Noah asked as he was about to hand her a taser. The two noticed the absurdity of the gesture at the same time and let out a few nervous laughs. Once they both were ready Noah looked both ways and crossed the street. Elle took a deep breath before following him.

"_He's really dangerous, Elle. Like you could be gone forever in an instant dangerous."_

"_Even I couldn't survive this you stupid, mean, dumb, rude…ugh!"_

"Elle?" Elle jerked her eyes up with her arms in front of her, gun at the ready. She looked around noticing somehow during her memories she and Noah had snuck up to the front of the house at the front door. Noah eyed her warily.

"You really don't look so good. I'm going to knock, try the door, and when that doesn't work you blow the door down—got it?" Elle nodded as cold sweat stuck to her forehead. _What's wrong with me? I've never been this nervous on a mission._ Noah took a step forward and tried the door; locked. Deciding knocking was overrated; he turned to Elle and nodded, "Now." Elle squinted her eyes at the door as she let electricity zap right out of her palm and into the middle of the green wooden door. It quickly chipped and fried a hole large enough for Noah's arm to rip through and unlock the door. The two slammed the door open and stood with their guns pointed and their backs touching.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

Noah touched Elle's arm with a far off expression. Elle eyed him and then realized what he was doing. A soft sob was filtering in from the room to their right. They looked at one another and nodded. Rushing up to the opposite end of the entry room they both yelled, "FREEZE!" An African American man looked up at them with tears streaming down his cheeks. Small balls of swirling black and violet gathered in his hands until he raised them in fear. Elle was quick to fire an intense gleaming ray of white hot electricity into him letting her fear get the best of her. The man let a scream run through his entire body. Once Elle realized what she was doing her eyes went wide in shock. Quickly she extinguished her fingers and rushed up to the man who was now spasming on the floor in front of them with parts of his clothes on fire. Noah leapt forward seeing and knowing something that Elle didn't.

"Elle, no, don't!"

* * *

dun dun dunnn..(:


End file.
